The Bitter Love Triangle
by lonelydaisies
Summary: Juliet is the newest member of the group, suffering from self harm and an abusive past. Always feeling shy, she takes on to both Daryl and Shane, the men she felt safest around, though only to realize that she begins to develop intense feelings for both of these men. How will things work out in the end? Daryl/Oc/Shane(No evil Shane) (M for language/violence/sexual situations)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ~official~ TWD Fic, I really do hope you enjoy it! The first few chapters are based around her and Daryl, Shane comes in soon though!**

**Update: I'm sort of realizing that the 1-2 chapters are somewhat short and boring, but now that I have more than 10 chapters already posted, I promise you that they get longer and more exciting and interesting. So even if you're not a big fan of the 1st chapter; I promise you that it gets better!**

**Also; if you don't like Shane, for Christs sake, don't read this! I constantly get reviews on how much a reader hates Shane, and honestly I don't care. There is more Shane than Daryl in this, so if you're reading this because you "read all the Daryl fics" I suggest you don't, because it's not only based around him.  
**

_Chapter 1_

Juliet was about 5'5 and slender. She had long brown hair that flowed until it hit the middle of her back. Her bangs were growing longer each day, so she wore them to the right side of her face. She had deep blue, ocean-like eyes, with long eyelashes that fluttered when she was happy.

She always wore tight jeans and long sleeved shirts, which the group thought was quite odd. After all it was in the middle of summer, usually hitting about 97 degrees on a nice day.

She was the new one in the group. She'd been with them for two months. She didn't exactly have the best relationship with the group; she mostly stayed inside the tent that she shared with Glenn. They talked from time to time, though not enough to be considered close friends.

Juliet did have an interest in one particular member of the group though, Daryl. He's the one that had found her and brought her to safety. She was out on her own in the woods, and when he spotted her he knew that she would never make it on her own. She was hesitant to come back to the camp, the older man scared her at first, and she thought he might be somewhat dangerous. But Juliet was happy she made the decision to come back with him, she'd probably be dead by now if she hadn't.

She had caught Daryl looking at her from time to time, which gave her butterflies. Though he probably thinks nothing of her. Not some awkward, quiet 18 year old girl. No way.

They had been staying at a farm which a man named Hershel owned. His family kindly took them in 2 weeks ago after there was an incident in the woods where Carl got shot. Thankfully Hershel was able to save the young boy in time.

* * *

Juliet was sitting inside her and Glenn's tent, knees to her chest, debating whether or not she should go and join the group by the campfire or stay inside like she usually did.

"It's no big deal." She told herself. "It's only a couple people, for Christ's sake you've been with them for 2 months and have hardly said a word to them."

She sometimes felt bad for not socializing with them that much, they seemed like such nice people, though Shane kind of scared her a little bit.

Juliet never knew what to say to them, she was absolutely horrible at starting conversation, and when she did, she always made herself look stupid, or so she thought.

She took a deep sigh and stepped out of the tent. The group was smiling and laughing, they looked like one big family, one that she felt she had never had before.

"You can do this." She said, making her way over to the campfire.

"Mind if I join?" She smiled, looking at the group who had been laughing at a joke that T-Dog had told. "Go right ahead." Rick said, gesturing to a spot between Carol and Glenn.

"We never really see you around that much, girl." Shane smiled.

Her chest tightened, she now fully regretted the idiotic idea of deciding to spend some time with these people.

Everyone was looking at her, smiling.

Fuck.

"I know." She spoke up, slightly whispering. "I'm just used to keeping to myself I guess."

"But you seem so nice; I really do wish that you'd come out more." Carl added, with a smile plastered on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Looks like Carl got himself a girlfriend." T-Dog joked, causing both Juliet and Carl to go into a blushing frenzy.

Everyone was around the campfire, Lori, Rick, Carl, Shane, Carol, Glenn, Andrea, Dale, and so on. But Daryl wasn't.

Ignoring the new conversation that the group was having, she let her eyes wonder around the farm until she finally spotted Daryl. He was alone by his tent, around his own campfire. She chuckled at the sight. He was a loner, and so was she. Well, not really. She didn't always want to be alone.

She had always had a hard time speaking up and making friends, but she longed for having close friends. She had never had any in her whole 18 years of living. Maybe Daryl wanted a friend to.

She stood up, leaving the group without saying a word, and slowly began walking over to Daryl's tent. But before she even got halfway there, he went into his tent and zipped it up.

"Damn, did he leave because he saw me?" She whispered to herself, hating the decision that she had made.

She looked back at the group who had now started laughing again. She wasn't in the mood to socialize with them anymore, Hell; she was hardly EVER in the mood to socialize with them.

She decided to go back into her tent and attempt to fall asleep. It was around 10/11 at night, or so she guessed.

She curled up under the sleeping bag and let out a long sigh.

"You have to make friends." She whispered to herself

"You have to"

* * *

She had awoken to the sound of Glenn getting inside and zipping up the tent.

"What time is it?" Juliet yawned, stretching out her arms, reaching up to the top of the tent. "Around nine, you should probably get up. Don't want Rick or Shane yelling at you." He smiled.

"Just five more minutes mom!" She joked. "More like five more days." She added, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"Some of the girls are out doing the laundry, I think they could use some help." Glenn said.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to do the fucking laundry. Why don't you do it?" She snapped.

"No! I didn't mean it li-"

"Glenn, I'm just joking." She chuckled, patting him on his shoulder.

After slipping her shoes on and combing her hair, Juliet began walking over to where Carol and Lori were hanging up some wet clothing.

Juliet always felt somewhat happier when she was around the two older women, they were so sweet to her, like the Mother that she never had.

"Need any help?" She asked, almost cringing at how upbeat she sounded.

"That'd be great." Carol smiled, hanging up one of Glenn's shirts on the clothing line.

"We were just talking about how we think Glenn has something for the Farmer's daughter." Carol said, sounding like a high school girl.

"Which one?" Juliet asked.

"The oldest one, I think her name's Maggie."

After a few minutes of silence, it was finally broken with a statement Lori made.

"We don't really see much of you."

"I'm kind of shy I guess." Juliet shrugged, throwing a shirt over the line.

Why did everyone always have to bring that up?

"Nothing to be shy about hun, we don't bite." Carol smiled, patting Juliet on the back.

While hanging up yet another one of Shane's shirts, Juliet peeked around her shoulder to look over and see if Daryl was over by his tent.

"Out huntin'" Carol said. "Hopefully finding something other than squirrel meat, though I doubt that'll happen."

"Oh, no, I was just looking around." Juliet nervously chuckled, attempting to hide that she was in fact looking for Daryl.

"T-dog called you the female version of Daryl." Lori laughed, wiping her damp hands on her dirt stained jeans. "Guess just because you two like to keep to yourselves."

After hanging up a couple more clothing items, the three of them started heading back to the area where their tents were set up.

"It's hard for me." Juliet spoke up, referring to the comment that Lori had made about her being absent from the group.

"What's that?" Carol smiled.

"Never mind." Juliet shrugged, running her hands through her goddess-like hair.

* * *

It was nighttime again, and Juliet had just finished her dinner, which was, of course, squirrel meat along with some vegetables.

The group was still finishing up by the campfire like always, and Daryl was over by his tent, though it looked like he had already finished eating.

"Okay." She sighed. "Here we go."

She began walking over to his tent, getting a little bit more nervous with each step.

"Hi." She smiled, looking down at him. He was cleaning some of his arrows that he used with his crossbow. He treated them like they were his children.

"Whadda 'ya want?" He grumbled.

"Can I sit?" She asked, messing with the bottom of her worn out, wrinkled shirt. "Stupid nervous habit." She thought.

He looked up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes, the kind that you could just get lost in for hours. He seemed somewhat annoyed by the girl.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"How did you learn how to use a crossbow?" She asked, attempting to spark up a conversation after a couple minutes of silence.

"Taught myself." He said, his voice dry.

"How many walkers do you think you've killed?"

"I dunno, probably too many to count I suppose." He said. His tone was weird; she could tell he was annoyed.

She looked over at him, feeling guilty for bothering the poor man. His lips looked so soft, she wanted to pull him into her and dissolve in his arms, she wanted to be his and only his. She could feel her cheeks begin to flush, she quickly stood up.

"Sorry for bothering you." She said, somewhat pouting.

She walked back to her tent in embarrassment, kicking up some dirt as she thought about how stupid she was for thinking that he would be interested in being her friend. What the Hell was she even doing, she was fucking terrible at making friends. And why the Hell is she trying to be friends with a 30-something year old guy who had no interest in her existence whatsoever?

"Fuck it" She said.

Sleep was the only answer, the only thing she enjoyed in the world that had gone to complete Hell.

She slipped out of her too-tight jeans and crawled into her sleeping bag, causing her hair to stick up due to the static electricity.

She began thinking about how she had felt so alone in a group of amazing people.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself with sadness and disappointment in her voice, biting on her fingernail.

Maybe she'd try again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay; so here's the second chapter! It's been done for so long and I'm so impatient so I just decided to update it today. I'd really love to get some reviews, it'd mean a lot!**

_Chapter 2_

Juliet was out walking near the outside of the woods. The only people to ever go out there were Daryl when he was hunting, and the other guys when they were occasionally out on patrol.

She began to walk closer to the opening of the woods, stepping on a stick that somewhat startled her.

It was so beautiful – so peaceful. It was hard to believe that there were probably multiple walkers in there that would stop at nothing to rip her flesh apart and feast on her delicious organs.

"Whadda 'ya think you're doin'?" She heard a rough voice demand behind her.

She swiftly turned around, her luscious hair whipping her in the side of her face.

It was Daryl. _Obviously_ She thought.

"If ya think that you're goin' out in the woods by yourself you're pretty dumb, girl."

"Where are you going?" She asked, eyeing the crossbow in his right hand.

"Out huntin'. And don't even think about askin' ta come along. I don't need no fifteen year old girl holdin' me up, scarin' all the animals away." He said, seeming even more annoyed than before.

"I'm eighteen." She snapped, following behind him as he walked closer to the woods.

He stopped and turned around, eyeing up every inch of her body, making somewhat of a grunting sound. She felt a warm rush go through her body, why was he looking at her like that?

"Please…? She begged. "I just want to go some place other than the stupid farm, and it seems so nice out there."

"If you fuckin' hold me up you're gonna be sorry." He grumbled.

She just smiled and walked along beside him.

* * *

"It's so beautiful out here." She said, slightly too loud.

"Shut your trap, ya gonna scare the animals away." He sighed, immediately regretting saying yes and giving into the younger girls sad, putting face.

She was so excited to be out in the woods, she loved nature more than she loved herself. Well, come to think of it, she loved almost everything more than she loved herself.

"Watch your step." Daryl said from in front of her, still making sure that he was quiet.

Being too caught up in the scenery, she tripped over something, it felt like a stick of some sort, causing her to fall and hurt her delicate self.

"Crap." She said, cringing at the pain. "I think I twisted my ankle."

Daryl looked at her with anger in his eyes. "I fuckin' told you ta watch out!" He let out yet another sigh, looking at the injured Juliet on the ground, clutching her ankle. "You're gonna be fine right there. I'll be back inna couple 'a minutes."

And before she could even protest a little, he was gone.

She was all alone in the woods that she was completely unfamiliar with, and was in terrible pain. "What a dick" She thought, grabbing onto her ankle. She took a moment to look around; the place was so peaceful that she felt as though it was impossible to be scared.

There were never any woods like this around her old town; it was just dirt, dirt, and then some more dirt and shitty houses and little grocery stores. The only time she spent outside was when she was walking out to the library or the dreaded walk home from school.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting alone in the woods, she heard someone behind her.

"Finally." She joked, turning around to face him.

But it wasn't Daryl, it was a walker. She didn't know what to do, if she screamed, she could possibly attract more.

She attempted to stand up, but unsurprisingly fell back down.

Fuck it.

"Daryl!" She yelled. "Daryl help!" She screamed.

She attempted once more to stand up and run, but it just resulted in her hopping around slowly.

She just wanted to get out of there, she wanted to go somewhere safe, somewhere where she didn't have to worry anymore.

She felt it fall down into the warm grass and grab onto her bad ankle, causing her to fall down once again. She looked down, and before she could scream some more, she realized that it was dead, an arrow through its head.

And there was Daryl, giving her the meanest look with his crossbow in his hands.

"What?" She pouted in embarrassment, moving a stray piece of hair away from blue her eyes.

"I told you to be careful - to watch out." Daryl groaned.

She began to feel her cheeks turning red, and tears were forming in her eyes. _Don't cry_ She thought to herself._ Don't fucking cry_

She inhaled deeply and attempted to get up, looking over at Daryl for help.

"I ain't carryin' ya, you're gonna have to walk." He said, swinging his crossbow over his shoulder.

She began to walk, almost falling, but Daryl moved over and caught her.

"Put yer arm around my shoulder." He sighed, bringing Juliet into him closer, his arm around her waist. His hands fit perfectly in the dip of her curves, like it was meant to be there.

He looked down at her for a moment, she was so beautiful. She had some dirt on her face that still wore the expression of fright and pain.

He chuckled at her misfortune and focused on heading back to camp.

As they arrived, he led her over to her tent.

"I think it's swollen." She said, sitting down on her side of the tent.

"Roll up your pants." He said, getting into the tent and sitting in front of her.

She bent down and attempted to roll up her pant leg, but her pants were too tight. She looked up at him, feeling stupid.

"Why tha Hell are your fuckin' pants so tight girl? Gotta be able to move around in those things in case somethin' comes after ya."

"I can move in them just fine." She said under her breath.

"Take 'em off." He demanded, slightly tugging on the end of her jeans.

"What?" Juliet asked in surprise. She didn't want the older man to see her that vulnerable. "No I ca-"

"If ya want me ta check and see if it's okay you're gonna have ta take 'em off."

She stood up and sighed, and then kicked off her shoes. Unbuttoning her pants, she hesitated before pulling them down. Wincing at the pain from the pressure that she had put on her ankle, she threw her pants to the side and quickly sat down.

He stared at her for a moment, her underwear were black with a small, light pink heart in the corner, her legs oddly reminded him of a sewing needle, so small, so delicate. Her thighs were a creamy pale, just like the rest of her. He noticed a good amount of scars on her thighs that looked as if they came from a small pocket knife, or maybe a razor.

He suddenly felt a strange feeling come over him, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her in between her thighs and make her squirm. He wanted to rip her shirt off and violently grab her breasts, wanting to make her to moan in complete pleasure.

_What tha Hell is wrong with you, ya sick bastard?_ He thought to himself. It'd been months since he'd seen a woman that undressed; she was like candy to him. And she was oh so young, probably a virgin.

"Ya." He mumbled, clearing his throat, struggling to get those dirty thoughts out of his head. "It's swollen alright."

Juliet sighed, carefully feeling her ankle, once again winching over the pain.

"I'll get someone ta bring you some ice." He said, attempting not to look at her bare legs, getting out of the tent.

"Thank you." He heard the young girl say from inside the tent, almost like a purr.

He was disgusted with himself. She was so young, and he was so old. And he knew that she'd probably gag at the thought of him thinking about her like that. "It's been so Goddamn long." He said to himself. "What a creep." He chuckled, shaking his head at himself.

What the Hell was happening to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"I brought you some food." Glenn smiled, stepping into the tent.

"Thanks." Juliet said sleepily, surprised at the nice gesture.

"How's it feeling?" He asked, looking down at her ankle.

"A little better." She shrugged, taking a bite of the meat on her plate.

"Hey, um, did Daryl-" Glenn nervously started. "Did Daryl do anything to you?"

"What?" She snapped with a slight bit of anger in her voice, which was still somewhat rough from waking up. She was confused by why he would think that. Daryl's not a dangerous man, she was sure of that.

"Well I spotted him leaving your tent and you - you had your pants off." He said, scratching behind his neck.

"What? No. He didn't do anything. I couldn't roll up my pant leg so I had to take my pants off."

"Oh." Glenn said in an embarrassed tone, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"So what's going on between you and Maggie?" She smiled, trying to change to subject.

There was silence for a moment, Juliet had felt Glenn looking at her, which obviously caused her to look at him as well.

"What?" She laughed, taking the another bite of her meal.

"We had sex." He smirked.

"What!"

"Yeah. It was great. Well, no it wasn't. It was amazing."

She could tell that he liked the girl, and not just for sex. Juliet had caught him giving her the sweetest looks from time to time, it was obvious.

"Damn I wish I could find someone to sleep with." Juliet chuckled. "Sorry." She said, seeing the amused look on Glenn's face.

"There's always Shane." He contemplated. "Rather not." She laughed, trying to cover up the fact that she had thought about Shane from time to time.

"What about Dale?" He whispered in an idiotic, seductive tone.

"Okay I'm about to punch you." Juliet said, laughing once more.

"Try Daryl." Glenn said, getting out of the tent before she could respond.

"Jesus Christ." She chuckled as she placed her empty plate to the corner of her tent.

Try Daryl, huh.

* * *

"Looks like you're walking better." Lori said as she spotted Juliet walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's feels much better." Juliet smiled, looking around the kitchen.

You could tell that it was an older house by the way it was built. The floors constantly creaked, and it had somewhat of an old people smell that Juliet found comforting. The place was nicely furnished though, some pieces of furniture looked older than others, some looked brand new. It was the kind of house that she always wanted to live in when she was a little girl.

"What are you doing?" Juliet smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Washing the dishes. I feel so weird sitting around and not doing anything, and Hershel and his family have been so great. I just decided to help around the house a little bit. Wanna dry?"

"Sure" Juliet smiled, taking the flower patterned dish that Lori was handing to her and grabbing a towel to dry with.

"Be careful around him." Lori said in a concerned, motherly tone.

"Who?" Juliet asked, setting the dish aside and grabbing the next to dry.

"Daryl." Lori said, looking out the window and nodding towards him.

Juliet focused on his actions; he was sharpening one of the knives that he used to prepare the animals that he had found on his hunting trips. He looked so – so in his element, like he belonged in this type of world, fighting walkers, fighting for his life.

"I just - he seems, I don't know, just be careful." Lori sighed, washing the last utensil in the sink and handing it to Juliet.

Juliet was confused by her statement, but just ignored it and shrugged it off. She had been with the group for months now, and everyone still treated her like it was her second day there.

Everyone seemed to have something against Daryl in one way or another, but he seemed like a nice guy.

_Maybe when they look at him they see Merle_ she thought.

* * *

It was around 3 in the afternoon and Juliet was watching Carl and Sophia play, running back and forth, chasing each other.

Both of their faces were lit up with pure joy, Sophia's hair blowing in the wind. They were so cute.

She enjoyed watching the kids play, even though they were in the middle of an apocalypse, they could still have fun and laugh.

When she was their age, she mostly spent her days locked in her room, reading whatever book she could get her hands on.

She spotted Daryl walking out of his tent and stretching, his shirt lifting up. She could see his some of his beautifully toned stomach which sent a little chill down her spine.

He caught her looking at him and made eye contact with her, winking.

"Did he just-" She said in confusion, not finishing her sentence. "He did."

She quickly looked away from him, covering her cheek and attempting to hide her completely red face.

"Do you like him?" Sophia asked, walking up to Juliet, out of breath from running around on the beautifully green farm with Carl.

"_No_." Juliet quickly said. "I hardly even know him."

"Why don't you try to get to know him? You guys might become good friends." Sophia smiled, running back over to Carl.

* * *

It was now around about 9pm and Juliet was walking over to Daryl's tent. "Here we go" She sighed, standing in front of the opening.

"Daryl?" She shyly asked, backing up a little.

"What is it?" He said, his voice sounding rough, as it usually did.

"Can I come in?"

There was a short pause, and then she heard a quiet "Yeah" from inside the tent.

She unzipped his tent and crawled inside; it seemed a little bigger than the one she slept in, probably because he didn't share it with anyone. His crossbow and knives were neatly propped up and displayed in the corner, like he had just gotten done cleaning them. He had his sleeping bags laid out and his shoes were placed beside them.

"I never really got to thank you for yesterday." She smiled, receiving an approving nod from Daryl for her to sit down.

He packed the knife that he was currently cleaning and sharpening away and looked at her. There was a short silence, and then she noticed them.

"Your scars." She pointed out, looking at the marks on the older man's body, they looked as if they were violently placed there, and by violently, she meant _violently_.

"How'd you get them?"

"Why don't ya mind your own goddamned business?" He hissed, slightly positioning himself further away from Juliet.

"I have some, too." She said, trying to calm him down. "Though yours don't look self inflicted."

She lifted up the sleeves on her dark blue shirt, revealing both arms that were completely littered with scars from every single part of her flesh that was visible.

He sat there, silent and not knowing what to say, how to react.

"I remember what each one is from. The things I thought, the things I felt. What room I was in when I made them. Everything." She said, running her single finger over them, stopping at the biggest one at the top, which appeared to be where she cut the deepest.

"These four, right there." She pointed to 4 large scars, staring at them for a moment. "From being alone I guess, I never really had friends." She sighed.

"I was so lonely I became physically sick. I couldn't eat, I hardly slept."

She moved her fingers down to the next couple ones. "These ones are from when my dad told me that it was impossible for anyone to ever love me. Hey, he was probably right though. No one's ever loved me. It'd be nice if someone did though, you know?"

He looked up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes that were filled with confusion and worry, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry." She smiled. "Sometimes I tell people idiotic things like that, without thinking. Guess I should start to think before I speak."

She pulled her sleeves down, stretching them down and holding the ends in her palm.

"I, uh, I have some on my thighs too, and stomach. The ones on my back are from my Dad though." She said, reaching her small, fragile arm around and patting herself on the back.

She was embarrassed, she had never opened up to anyone like that before, and she hardly even knew the man. But she felt somewhat relieved to tell someone. She had kept all those secrets bottled up for so long, it felt like a small weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders.

They sat there in silence; Daryl wasn't used to these kinds of situations. He was never really in them seeing how his Father and Merle had taught him not to show his emotions, Hell, even feel his emotions.

He didn't know why this girl was telling him these things, and he was angry that he was feeling something while she was. That wasn't normal for him, but he couldn't help it. What the Hell was happening to him?

They sat there in silence for a while, with the quiet crickets and other little bugs having their sweet little conversations outside in the nighttime heat, while the two sat there, speechless and awkward.

"My Dad-" Daryl spoke up, his voice rough and quiet. "My Dad, and some from Merle."

She nodded and felt somewhat happy that he had finally opened up and said something to her.

"Guess we both had shitty dads." She said without any emotion in her voice.

"There was a fresh one." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

"What?" She asked, even though she knew what he was referring to.

"You cut yourself recently."

"Yeah." She said, rubbing the middle of her left arm. "The worlds gone to shit and, well, like I said before." She stopped and took a breath. "I'm probably never going to be loved. I'm never going to find anyone; no one's ever going to care about me."

Suddenly, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

He wasn't too good at comforting people, because he hardly ever had to. He was somewhat amazed that this girl had opened up to him and told him some of the most personal things about her, why did she care about him? Why was he worthy of hearing all of this, seeing her scars?

At least they had something in common. At least they knew that they weren't alone in something.

"It's getting late, I should go." She said, peeking out of the part of the tent that wasn't zipped up.

"Yeah" He said, quickly removing his large, rough hand from her shoulder.

"Night" She smiled, leaving the tent.

She walked over to her and Glenn's tent, slightly running.

She jumped into her tent, letting out a huge sigh of relief before kicking off her shoes.

Had she made a friend? She had finally opened up to someone, and someone had opened up to her.

She was happy.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Things are going to start to get way more exciting and interesting from this point on, and Shane is coming in soon! Please leave some reviews, I'd love to know what you guys think so far!x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was early in the morning and Juliet was unable to sleep, all she could think about was what happened between her and Daryl the night before. Why did he put his hand on her? Did he care? Or was it just a "Can you shut up already and leave" kind of thing?

After trying to get the reoccurring thought out of her head and changing into a new, less worn out shirt, she left the tent. It was hotter than usual, and she decided to she wasn't going to hide inside and suffer with those warm, long sleeved shirts.

It was a light pink tank top, which was slightly too short and exposed some of her stomach. She liked it though, she felt comfortable and free.

The group didn't seem that judgmental, but she was slightly self conscious about the newer cut. Would they notice that it's not like the others, and that it's still healing?

She walked over to the RV; Andrea was sitting on the ground, leaning on the back of it.

"Hi." Andrea smiled, spotting Juliet. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." She sighed, plopping down on the grass next to the beautiful, blonde haired woman.

"Your arms." Andrea suddenly said, spotting all of the scars on her pale skin, causing Juliet to instantly regret her decision to leave them exposed.

"I understand - I can relate." Andrea said with a slight smile.

"You girls doin' alright?" Dale asked, interrupting their conversation. "Yes Dale, fine." Andrea sighed in annoyance. Dale gave them one last suspicious look and then headed back into the RV.

"Are you going to do it?" Juliet whispered, referring to Andrea's want to possibly commit suicide.

"I don't know." She said, looking out onto the farm. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Juliet nodded.

"Look at us; running and fighting against these - these _things._" Andrea complained, ripping some grass out of the ground and tossing it aside. "I'm just sick of it, nothing's really worth living now that Amy's gone."

"I want to die, but I want to stay alive." Juliet added, once again running her small fingers over her scars that held so many painful memories of the past.

"Part of me says 'Give up, you're nothing. You're going to die soon anyway, just do it.' and the other half says 'Maybe everything will be alright.'"

Andrea nodded in agreement with what Juliet had said, she felt the same way.

"I don't know." Juliet sighed. "I just get so depressed thinking about how I'll probably never find someone to be with."

"You can find love in the weirdest of ways you know." Andrea smiled, clearing her throat and looking over at Daryl's tent.

"You think I like him? Why does everyone think that?" She whined.

"Because it's obvious." Andrea snickered. "But no matter how safe you feel around him, or all the butterflies he might cause in your little stomach, he can't save you. He can't save you from any of this. He might provide comfort in the most stressful and scariest of times, but we're all going to pass, maybe not this week, maybe not even this year. But once the time comes, he can't save you."

Juliet looked over at the older woman in amazement, not knowing what to say or how to feel. She knew Andrea was right though, but part of her didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe any of it.

"Just remember that." Andrea said with concern in her voice.

* * *

Juliet walked over to the front of the woods to where she and Daryl had entered through just a couple days ago. She knew it wasn't safe to go out alone, but just a couple steps in to clear her mind and to relax wouldn't hurt, would it?

She took a couple steps in and found a beautiful tree that gave off just enough shade to cover her small, slender body.

She walked over to it and leaned against it, tilting her head back, inhaling the scents of nature. There were birds chirping off in the distance, a lovely noise that she hadn't heard in a while. They were so beautiful, so sweet. She wondered if they knew what was happening to this once somewhat normal world they were living in. Did they notice the strange looking people walking around, making the most horrendous noises and smelling like death, or did every human seem like that to them?

"What'cha doin' all the way out here girl?" She heard a rough, deep voice say.

"Holy shit, Shane!" She yelled, hitting him in the shoulder. "You scared the fucking crap out of me." She said in an annoyed tone, her hand clutching her chest.

"Well ain't you a peach." He joked.

"Hey – Shane…" Juliet anxiously said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss anything? Like, before all this happened, do you have something that you miss?"

"Well sure, of course." He chuckled.

"Like what?" She asked, still leaning against the tree and twirling her finger around in her hair.

"My house, my car, knowing that I'd always have something to eat, a shower, my friends, my job." Shane quickly listed all at once.

He looked over at the young girl who seemed nervous and uneasy. There was some sunlight peeking through the tree that was hitting her face perfectly, her glossy pink lips shimmering.

"Honestly, I don't miss anything at all." Juliet said while holding back her tears, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

She stood there for a moment, thinking about her Father and all of the things he had done to her. Thinking about all the sleepless nights she had all alone in her room, being so scared that he would come in there at any moment and do whatever he wanted to her. She never felt safe in her house, at school, in the library, park, not anywhere. But strangely enough, she felt safe now – in the current shitty condition that the world was in. She was surrounded by people who tried their best to protect her in every way possible; she never had anyone care for her like that.

Before she knew it, tears began to leave her beautiful doe eyes and stream down her pale cheeks. She tried to stop but she couldn't – they just kept coming and coming and coming. She covered her face with her shaking hands, trying to hide how ugly and vulnerable she felt.

"Hey, hey, hey." Shane quickly said in a concerned tone, walking up to her and rubbing her shoulders with his rather large and rough hands.

"I'm sorry, I just-" She attempted to say, choking on her tears.

He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his muscular arms around her small, delicate frame.

She couldn't control herself, she buried her face into his chest and continued sobbing, letting out all of the tears that she had held in for so many years.

Her small body trembled in his arms and she felt his warm hands slowly rub up and down on her back, caressing her spine with his fingers; it was so comforting to her.

After another minute of standing there, she pulled her face away and let out a deep sigh and a small laugh.

"I'm sorry." Juliet said, attempting to smile. "Look at your shirt." She chuckled, pointing to the spot on his chest that was somewhat wet from her tears.

"It's nothin', don't worry about it." He smiled, wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"We should get back." Juliet quickly said before anything else between them could happen.

"Yeah." Shane mumbled, clearing his throat.

As they were heading back over they saw everyone gathered around in the same spot, and Rick going on about something like he usually did, but this time there was more anger and concern in his voice.

They both quickly walked up to the group and were able to easily pick up on the situation.

"Hershel wants us gone." Rick said, rubbing his hand on the back of her sweat drenched head.

"But why? We didn't do anything." Carl whined, confused by the whole situation.

"Can't you try reasoning with him?" Carol suggested, not wanting to leave. "I can try." Dale added.

"No. I already did." Rick snapped. "I did multiple times. I'll try again. I don't know if it'll do any good. Just - just be prepared if something comes up and we have to leave." Rick said, his voice filled with hesitation.

"Mom I don't want to leave." Carl said, holding back his tears. "It'll be okay baby." She assured him, running her fingers through his hair.

Everyone seemed so upset by the conversation, but Juliet wasn't. She knew that no matter where they were, they were never safe. Although it was nice to be on the farm.

* * *

"Can I sit?" Maggie asked, walking up to Juliet. "Of course; it is your porch." She chuckled, some happiness shining through in her voice.

Juliet looked over at Maggie; she was so beautiful, her skin was so clear, she was what Juliet pictured when she thought about the phrase "Natural beauty".

Juliet cleared her throat "Why does your dad want us to leave?" she hesitantly asked.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. He'll probably come around though, don't worry about it." Maggie said with a sweet reassuring tone. She was slowly rocking in her chair, one foot on the arm rest and the other on the ground. She was looking over at Glenn; who was changing his shirt and messing with his hair.

Juliet saw a smile appear on Maggie's face, causing her to smile as well.

"You guys are cute together." Juliet spoke up. "He's a really sweet guy. Caring, funny, and I'm not even going to lie he is kinda cute." She snickered.

"Yeah, he's somethin' alright." Maggie jokingly said. "I think I _really_ like him."

"Really?" Juliet asked, somewhat jealous. "You should tell him."

"I don't know if he feels the same." Maggie hesitated, playing with her hair.

"I think you should tell him. It's more than likely that he does."

"How do you know?" Maggie asked, biting on her fingernail.

"He constantly talks about you. And they way you two look at each other is just so sweet. I'm honestly jealous." Juliet laughed.

Maggie took one last glance at Glenn, and then stood up and patted Juliet on her shoulder before walking back into the house.

* * *

**AN: So finally some Shane action! I hope you enjoyed it, the next few chapters are ****_big_**** ones. Please leave some reviews, I really enjoy reading your feedback!x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Just a heads up - the italic text means she's having a flashback!x**

* * *

"_Dad, get off of me!" Juliet yelled, attempting, and failing to get loose from his grip._

"_You ain't going out there by yourself you fucking idiot!" Juliet's father shouted, digging his nails into her pale flesh. _

"_Those fuckin' zombie things are gonna get you and tear you to fucking shreds!" He screamed in her face, the smell of alcohol and smoke on his breath._

"_Let me go!" The poor defenseless girl yelled, biting the older man's hand, still failing to hurt him. "It's not like you fucking care, and I know you really don't! Let go of me!"_

_Finally, she got out of her Father's grip, running as fast as she could. But he was gaining up on her, getting closer, and closer, and closer._

_Before he could grab onto her again, she grabbed a rock and quickly smashed him in the head._

_Out of breath, she leaned down to observe the wound that she had placed upon the man's large, wrinkled forehead._

_"Oh God." She whispered. "No, no, no, no! What have I done."_

_He wasn't dead; she didn't hit him hard enough. He was passed out though; he'd probably be like that for a couple of hours. _

_She struggled to drag his unconscious body, but finally succeeded and shut him in his car, which was severely smashed in the front from when he was driving drunk just the other night. _

_She wanted to kill him. She wanted to smash his skull in with a rock and leave him there to get eaten._

_But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. _

_Even though he had put her through pure fucking Hell, she couldn't do it._

_She gave him one last look and ran off into the woods._

_She never looked back._

* * *

Juliet headed out into the woods with a bag full of clothes and the shampoo Glenn had picked up for her on his trip to town with Maggie. She was walking back to a creek she had spotted when she was out with Daryl the day she had hurt her ankle.

After a couple minutes of retracing her steps from just a few days ago, she finally spotted it. She ran over to the gorgeous, shimmering creek with the emotion of joy plastered all over her face.

It was so beautiful, and the water was the perfect temperature. Most of the time when someone in the group wanted to wash up, Hershel and his family were kind enough to let them use their bathroom. But Juliet was drawn to the creek, like it was calling to her. It was so peaceful, she just couldn't stay away.

She unclothed and stepped into the water. Taking in a deep breath, she held her nose and ducked under, getting every beautiful inch of her body covered in water.

She rose up, gasping for air. She squeezed out some shampoo in to her hands and scrubbed her hair, digging her nails into her scalp. Some of the lathering shampoo oozed down and covered her neck and breasts, causing her to shudder at the sweet feeling.

She heard a rather loud, strange rustling of leaves close to her end of the woods. She didn't really think anything of it, just assuming that it was a squirrel or some other curious animal running around, exploring and searching for food.

She rinsed the bubbly shampoo out of her hair, and climbed up on a rock with her towel to dry off. She noticed that the cut that she had placed onto her arm a few days earlier was leaving a scar just like the others, which surprised her considering that it wasn't as deep.

After drying off she slipped on a pair of shorts that Glenn had brought her back. She wasn't a big fan of showing her legs, but she was tired of wearing those tight jeans constantly. He had also gotten her a skirt and some t-shirts and tank tops, which surprised her considering that most of the places in town were already picked over.

She lifted a new loose fitting, white colored shirt over her head, it was somewhat thin and you could see her black bra that tightly dug into her skin. She proceeded to slip on the brown boots that Glenn had also given her. "They're the best I could find, I hope you like them!" He said with his goofy smile as he told her. The shoes she used to wear were completely worn out, her toes almost showing.

After taking one last sweet look at the nature around her, she began heading back to the farm. She didn't want to leave the body of water, but she didn't want the others to worry about her, after all she didn't tell anyone where she was going.

All of a sudden, she felt as if though someone was following her. She didn't know whether to run or to see what it was.

_Maybe it's a walker_. She thought, and if it was she'd have to get out of there, she had nothing to protect herself with.

"Hello?" She called out. "Daryl?" She asked, hoping that it was just him out hunting.

She stood there silent for a moment, like a statue. She could feel someone watching her, but she didn't see anyone, not even a precious little animal.

"Hello?" She called out once more, standing on her toes and looking around.

She turned around and cautiously started back towards camp, moving faster and faster, fear with each breath she took.

She heard more rustling, and before she could turn around, she was attacked.

She felt a wave of terror and confusion wrap around her mind, making her want to vomit.

The man pulled her into him tightly, his arm pushing into her waist and stomach, causing the most unbearable pain she'd felt in a while. He had his hand over her mouth, hiding her small sobs and attempted loud screams for help.

"Let me go!" She screamed, causing him to pull her into him even more, bringing more pain to her delicate, helpless body.

She violently squirmed, viciously kicking up her feet, trying to somehow injure him.

She could feel herself becoming extremely weak and tired.

And before she knew it, she had passed out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Juliet?" Carol suspiciously asked eyeing up Juliet's and Glenn's tent.

"Not since Maggie and I got back from town." Glenn added, fanning himself off with his hand.

"I, um, I saw her a couple hours ago." Carl nervously said.

"Where?" Lori asked in her sweet, caring tone.

Carl looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Carl, baby, where is she?" His mother asked.

"She was, uh, heading back into the woods. I asked her where she was going and she said to go wash off in a pond or something that she spotted when she was out with Daryl."

The group looked around at one another, in shock. Why would she go out there alone like that? She was 18 - an adult. She was old enough to know that it was dangerous to go out all by herself, and she probably didn't even think to bring something to protect her.

"I told her that she shouldn't be going out there all on her own like that, and that she could get hurt, but she said that she'd be fine and not to worry." He said, slightly pausing in between sentences, knowing that he had done wrong but not stopping her.

"Oh my God." Lori gasped, not knowing how to react.

"We need to go after her!" Glenn said, beginning to head towards the woods.

"No, we don't know where the pond is!" Carol said, grabbing onto his arm.

"Well someone has to go!" He protested.

"It's almost dark out." Carl worriedly said.

Just then, Carol spotted Daryl.

"Daryl!" She called out.

He jogged up to them and sighed. "What did ya'll mess up now?"

"Juliet - Juliet went out into the woods and never came back." Carl said, holding back his tears.

"What? Why the Hell would ya let her go out on her own?" He viciously hissed, angry at the fact that she never listened to him, no matter how stern he was.

"Tell him where she went, baby." Lori said to Carl in a calming tone, running her fingers through his hair.

"She said she was going back to the pond that you two spotted when you out the other day."

"Ya mean the creek? I'm goin' after her." The angry man said, storming away to the woods, crossbow in hand.

"You can't, it's getting too dark!" Carol called, placing her hand on his arm.

"'Too dark' my dick." He mumbled under his breath, moving faster to get away from the panicking woman.

* * *

She had woken up to the sound of a man pacing back and forth and mumbling nonsense to himself.

She was in a tent, and was afraid to leave. It was smaller than the one she shared with Glenn, way smaller. It had a strange smell to it, kind of like the lingering smell of alcohol. The only thing in the tent was a small blanket that looked almost just like a plain rag. She could see the slight shadow of the man, he was tall and somewhat fat, he was swinging and waving his arms around in anger. The last thing that she could remember was kicking and screaming for her life before passing out into a strange, dangerous man's arms.

She felt cold inside, violated and disgusted.

She didn't know why this was happening to her. She didn't understand why every single fucking second of her life was pure, agonizing Hell.

Except for maybe when she was with Daryl or Shane. She hadn't talked to them as much as she would've liked, but when they did, she felt some sort of emotion that she had never felt towards another human being before. She liked it.

_Oh God, Daryl, Shane._

People had to have noticed that she had not returned from her journey into the woods. What if someone was out searching for her, calling her name, risking their life to find her? What if she could stay alive long enough for them to find her? But who was this man - what did he want her for? To beat her? To rape her? To kill her?

No - if he wanted to kill her he would've already done it by now. She was out cold and in his tent, he could have just killed her then, right?

But then the words that Andrea had said popped into her head. _"He can't save you – he can't save you – he can't save you."_

Suddenly, she heard the man come to a halt.

"Are you awake?" He demanded, she could feel his presence becoming closer.

"I said are you fucking awake!?"

The voice terrified her, it sounded familiar.

"God fucking damn it, Juliet! I said are you fucking awake!" He screamed.

"Dad…"

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry that it's kind of short, I wasn't too sure on how to break it up so this is the result. Reviews are highly welcomed and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: In the next couple of chapters it's going to be from both Daryl's POV and Juliet's POV. **

* * *

_Daryl_

Not even being in the woods for ten minutes, Daryl came across Juliet's bag with the contents of shampoo and clothing scattered throughout the area.

Moving in closer he noticed footprints. Two sets of footprints; the other set seemed larger, like it belonged to a man, or maybe a walker.

"Fuckin' Christ." Daryl sighed, knowing that something was terribly wrong. What if she was being chased by a walker? What if she had already gotten bit?

He gathered up her things and slung the bag on his back, beginning to follow the strange footprints. He could tell that the prints were brand new - fresh. If she had been kidnapped or chased, she couldn't be too far. But if she was bit it didn't matter, she would be dead soon - just like Amy, Jim, and the others.

He always wondered why she never stayed at the CDC with Jenner and Jaqui, he knew she had sometimes had suicidal thoughts, and that she had cut herself recently. Daryl was worried about the young girl, more worried than he felt he should be. She meant something to him; she made him feel things that he's never really felt before.

He knew that he thought about her too much. The beautiful shape of her plump lips, her creamy thighs, and Hell, even her ass. He even jacked off to the thought of her once or twice, though he tried not to think about those past happenings too often. If she ever found that out, she'd probably never talk to him again. _What a creep_ she'd probably think

She was so sweet though, she seemed to care about Daryl, she even felt comfortable enough around him to show and tell him the story behind each small scar that she had placed onto her beautiful arms from self hatred, sickness, abuse, and loneliness.

And he actually felt something for her as she was letting him into the secrets of such dark periods of her life.

He had to find her.

He had to.

* * *

_Juliet_

"So you are awake." He scoffed, kneeling down in front of the tent.

"Why the fuck are you here. How did you find me." She demanded, regretting it as soon as she said it.

Oh God.

"Come out of the tent." He said with some slight bit of amusement in his voice.

_He's going to hit me._

She knew not to talk back, she learned that years ago. She didn't want to come out, she wanted him to disappear and for her to magically teleport back to the farm and be with Shane and Daryl and all of the others that she had just begun to grow so close to. She didn't want to die - she couldn't. She couldn't have the others worry about her and then never know what happened. She didn't want to be the idiotic girl who frolicked happily into the woods by herself just to take a fucking dip in the creek, and then never return. She didn't want to lose the people that began to feel like a family to her - she had to get out of there, but she just needed a plan.

With a small, hesitant sigh, she unzipped the tent and stepped outside, facing the man that had tortured her for so many years of her life.

She could see the anger in his ice cold eyes, and he could see the fear in hers.

As she was looking into his eyes, she was holding her breath. She was scared to death, she had smashed her Father in the skull with a rock and left him there all alone, she knew he was angry, and with the current condition the world was in, probably angrier than he's ever been. She knew what was coming, she could feel it deep down in her stomach, coming up through her chest and then her throat, she swallowed to hold back the tears. The only thing crying would do was make him angrier, she was sure of that.

"You should fucking happy to see me!" He yelled. He eyed her up, every inch of her. "You're such an ungrateful little cunt!" He screamed, slapping her across the face with full force.

She fell to the ground, her hand covering her cheek, holding back her sobs from the horrid man. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to hit him back just like she wanted to do all of the other times this had happened to her, but she couldn't do it. He was bigger than her, she was just a small little mouse compared to him, it wouldn't do any good, and just like all of the other things she had thought of, _it would just make things worse._

"How-how did you find me?" She whispered. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was behind you the whole time. You thought you killed me, didn't you? Stupid bitch." He hissed. "Every step you took, I was there, watching you. I know about you and your stupid fucking little group, and the idiotic man who brought you to 'safety'" Her father said, laughing at his own comment about how she actually thought that she was safe. "Finally you were dumb enough to come out here on your own, and then I took you back." He said, walking closer to the girl.

"I-I'm-"

"Did I fucking say you could speak?" He shouted, slapping her once again across the face, this time breaking open her pale flesh, small trickles of blood covering her cheek.

"I am your Father!" He screamed. "Your Father! And you left me there, you thought I was dead! You thought that you had killed me! Well let me tell you, if anyone in this family is killing anyone, it's me killing you." He scoffed, spitting right in front of her knees.

She was still kneeling on the ground, attempting to hold back her cries and screams for help. He had said so many other similar things like that phrase in the past, but never about killing - never. She was right, this world had made his anger worsen. It just built up, and up, and up, until he could finally get a hold of her, and now he could finally let it all out.

She wanted to curl into a ball and just disappear from this hurtful world that she and so many others suffered in, but she knew she had to be strong, this had to end sometime.

She wanted Daryl.

She wanted him to hold her in his strong arms and assure her that everything was going to be okay, even though she knew it wasn't.

* * *

_Daryl_

It was becoming darker out, and Daryl had forgotten his flashlight, which made it harder to see the footsteps of the young girl and the thing that had been with her.

Daryl didn't want to go back though, he couldn't. He couldn't waste time and walk back to camp, and then walk all the way back out here in the morning.

He had to find the girl before she got any further. _That is, if it was possible to get any further._

He mumbled a curse under his breath, and took a second to lean against a tree and gather his thoughts.

That's it.

He'd just sleep in a tree.

Walkers couldn't climb, he'd be safe. Well, as long as he didn't fall out of it or something.

After searching for about 20 more minutes he found a tall, sturdy tree and climbed up, stopping at the middle. It wasn't comfortable at all, but he had to do it. He had to do it for Juliet.

* * *

_Juliet_

It was now pitch black out, probably around 12am. The crickets and other little insects were chattering away, just like they did the night when Juliet had shown Daryl her scars.

Her father had passed out from drinking, even in an apocalypse the man drank like there was no tomorrow.

He was lying on the cold and filthy ground along with that thing he considered a "blanket", right next to the small fire he had made whilst his frightened daughter was unconscious in his tent.

She stared at him, his stomach going up and down, up and down, an empty bottle of alcohol close beside his body, right by his fingertips. The sound of his snoring was making her sick to her stomach, she could smell the alcohol on him even though she was sitting inside of the tent.

Now was her chance.

She could finally kill him, she had to, it was the only way to get out of there and away from him. She knew if she were to just take off that he could and would find her, he knew where the farm was, he knew who Daryl was, and he had seen all of the others.

She spotted his gun in a small, dirt stained bag, sitting beside the tent. The same exact gun she had almost used to kill him with when she was younger.

She had just turned 15, which earned her a nice beating. Her Father had been drinking heavily that night, just like he usually did. He always kept a hand gun in the drawer next to the chair that he was passed out in. She was so close to doing it - so close to blowing his brains out. She had the gun in her hand, but she was too afraid. It would be obvious that she killed him, it would be all over the newspapers and on TV; _"Teenage daughter murders abusive Father." _She didn't want that, she wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't murder him. But now she could, no one cared anymore, no one

She had her mind set, she was going to kill him. But no, she couldn't shoot him, it'd be too loud. What if it attracted walkers? She was all alone in the woods, it was too dangerous.

What about his pockets? He had to have some type of knife in them; she knew the man would never leave without just one single weapon.

She silently crawled over, slightly nudging the man. She was right, he was out cold.

"Disgusting bastard." She scoffed, reaching into his pocket.

Placed in his pocket was a small hunting knife, perfect for killing this monster. "Thank you" she whispered, relieved that she didn't have to use a firearm.

She moved a little closer to him, picking an effective angle in which it would be easy yet slow and painful.

With a struggled sigh, she flipped the knife open and hovered the cold blade just above his tanned, oddly wrinkled and sun damaged skin.

She thought about all the things he had done to her. Beat her, cut her, whipped her, left her locked in her room for days without food, and so on.

She wanted to cut out his heart and stomp on it, she wanted to make him feel as much pain as possible, for this man was the reason she had almost taken her life on multiple occasions.

She hated him more than anything on that planet, even more than the idiotic walkers that stumbled around, wanting to tear any living thing's flesh apart and feast upon their thick, juicy organs.

She looked at the man's stomach, watching it flow up and down as he took his final breaths.

She closed her eyes, and without hesitation, she quickly swiped the freshly sharpened knife along the older man's throat, hitting his main artery.

His alcohol infested blood sprayed out of his throat, slightly splattering her and her clothing like an artist splatters paint on his newly found canvas.

His breathing became gruesome sounding, him gurgling on his blood, clenching the grass he lay on between his work damaged fingers and palms.

His last breaths was slow and deep, disturbing.

She had done it.

She had finally killed her Father.

* * *

**AN: Again, I wasn't too sure how to break this part of the story up, so this is what I came up with. Please leave some reviews, I really appreciate your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Juliet_

It was now around 8am or so, and Juliet had only gotten around 3 hours asleep due to the horror that had occurred just a few hours ago. It had left her with so many different feelings that she didn't understand, and maybe didn't want to understand. Some people would probably want to hold onto the memory of murdering someone who had done something horrible to them, to make them feel justice - or whatever she was supposed to feel. But she wanted to forget all of this, she felt like some sick and twisted deranged murderer. She felt like he was the victim, not her. She wanted to go back in time to when he was conscious and then kill him, for she thought that that would make her feel somewhat better about the whole thing because he wouldn't be asleep and unable to protect himself. She knew that killing him wasn't the right thing to do, but it wasn't the wrong thing to do either. Things like this didn't matter now that there were dead walking the Earth, but she still felt like some psychopathic murderer.

She shook her head, trying not to think about it, she had to get back to camp, but how would they react to all of this? _I don't have to tell them _she thought. But what about all of the blood on her shirt and arms, it's obvious that that would be one of the first things they would be concerned about and ask about. She was used to keeping things bottled up inside and not to share them with people, but it felt so amazing when she talked to Daryl and Shane about her thoughts and feelings, but she didn't want them to know about this. What if they thought she was some crazy chick? Maybe they would understand - maybe not.

She crawled out of her Father's tent, the sun hitting her pale, blood covered skin. She wiped her forehead with her scarred and scratch covered arm and let out a deep sigh. She probably slept longer than she should have, she'd have more time to try to find her way back if she would've just woken up an hour or so ago, but there's nothing she could do about it now.

Shit, what was she going to do now? When her Father had brought her back she was passed out over his shoulder the whole time, she had no idea where she was, the last thing she could remember was slightly seeing the farm in the distance and then being attacked and passing out.

She walked over beside the small tent where her Father's bag was that contained most of his "important" possessions. It had his wallet, canteen, gun, and an empty alcohol bottle. Juliet took out the wallet and alcohol bottle and tossed in the knife that she had used to end her Father's life, and slung the bag over her shoulder, which was somewhat tender from attempting to fight off her Father before he brought her back to his camp.

She tightened her shoelaces, ran her fingers through her tangled hair, picking out small pieces of grass that had gotten stuck in it through her sleepless night, and walked over to her Father's body.

The only problem was, his body was gone.

And not just "Oh he was attacked by a walker" gone, he was _gone_. His body was nowhere near where she had left it just a couple of hours ago.

"Dad…?" She quietly called out; seconds later feeling slightly stupid because she knew there would be no response. He was dead, she was one hundred percent sure of that. She slit open his throat, she even hit the main artery, she watched him take his last breath, he was dead.

She decided to not look for the body; he was nothing to her now. He was dead and she had gotten the revenge that she had longed for ever since the first day he had whipped his hands across her tear stained face. She didn't care if he was or was soon to be eaten by walkers; she just wanted to get back to the others and for everything to go back to normal, well, the new, kind of unpleasant normal.

And with that, she headed out in attempt to find her group.

* * *

_Daryl_

"You are one ugly mother fucker." Daryl grunted as he pulled his arrow out of a walker, probably the 6th one he had killed that early, humid morning.

He could tell that it wasn't as warm as it usually was though, which meant it wasn't long until Fall, and then Winter. Winter had to be better than Spring, Summer, and Fall, which were all mostly the same from where they were. The cold would no doubt slow the walkers down, and with any luck, it might even snow.

"Juliet!" He called out, stepping over the walker. Throwing his crossbow over his back, he began walking faster, getting more frustrated with every passing minute. Why hasn't he found her yet, what if she was dead? No, he can't think like that. Negative thoughts weren't going to get him anywhere, he needed to stay positive, he was going to find this girl, and he was going to find her today.

He began to wonder if he was the only one searching, and if the others had even cared that he didn't return the night before. He felt like the outcast of the group, mainly because he actually did avoid them as much as he could, just like Juliet did as well.

"Juliet!" He yelled out once more, this time louder and more aggressive. He missed the girl. She didn't treat him like some racist, sexist, redneck creep like everyone else did; she treated him like a human being, and he loved that, he loved it more than anything that has ever happened to him. And he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He had to get to know the girl better, and maybe even try to find out why she treats him the way she does, he had to find her.

* * *

_Juliet_

Juliet kicked a stick out of her way as she sighed and moaned from exhaustion and the feeling of hopelessness. She had now been wandering around in the woods for about three to four hours, making it almost 12 in the afternoon. She was starving, seeing how she hasn't eaten since before she left the farm. She did have her Father's canteen, though, but it was now almost half empty, which began to worry her. She already didn't have any food, but what if she got stuck out there with no food AND no water?

Shivering at the thought, she leaned against a tree and slid down to sit on the ground, her shirt sticking to the rough bark, scratching and slicing the delicate skin on her back.

"Shit." She hissed, pulling down her shirt, causing the little droplets of blood from the scratches on her back to add to the already blood stained shirt.

She threw her Father's bag to her side and pulled out the canteen, taking small sips every couple seconds or so. Searching through the bag once more, she pulled out the hunting knife that she had found in her Father's pocket. She wiped it off with her shirt, though not doing that well of a job cleaning it considering that her shirt was filthy.

She looked down at her wrist; the most recent cut had now turned into a large scar, blending in with the others.

_Anxiety_ She thought, referring to the feelings she had when she had been cutting herself that night, running her dirty finger over the scar.

She slightly ran the blade just under a scar that she had given herself just a few months ago, the place for her new cut.

She was beginning to become so hopeless, her arm was tingling. _He's not going to be able to save you_

"Fuck." She sighed, her voice gravely from trying to hold back her tears. She viciously dug, dragged, and sliced the blade into her shaking arm, wincing at the pain.

Dropping the knife to the ground, she threw her palm onto her wrist, trying to prevent the blood from trickling down her arm. She was shaking from both the pain she had caused upon herself and the pain of feeling like she was going to die there. Not from the cut, it wasn't deep enough, but from getting bit or starving.

The pain felt so nice though, it was nice to see the pain that she felt inside seep out through the wound and show on the outside. It made her feel relieved in a way, and when she closed her eyes she could picture herself crying in her room with an abundance of tissues being held against her cut.

As the bleeding slowed down, she wiped the tears from her face and attempted to pull herself together. She had to get back to the farm, she couldn't die out there. She wouldn't let herself.

She tossed the canteen and knife back into the bag, slung it around her shoulder, and once again began to find her way back.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping that someone would hear her. "Hello – hello – hello!" She yelled once more, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Juliet?" She heard a man call out.

She was in shock, someone had finally found her. Someone had actually came looking for her.

"Juliet? Is that you? Speak up girl!" She heard the man shout out.

Suddenly, she spotted the man, and he had spotted her. As their eyes met she felt as if she was a deer in headlights.

"Shane…" She said, tears running down her dirty cheeks. She ran up to him, shaking in disbelief.

"What happened? Are ya okay?" He asked roughly with concern in his voice, his hands on her shoulders.

"I just got lost." She lied, not wanting to speak of her Father. "I'm sorry." She quietly said.

"Whose blood is that?" he asked, slightly pulling her shirt towards him.

"Shit." He mumbled, spotting a walker. As Shane whipped out his knife and headed towards the disgusting parasite, Juliet noticed something, the walker looked familiar. His clothes, his boots, _the gash on his neck. _It was her Father, but how did he turn? He was dead from the stab wound, not getting bit, it made no sense. She wanted to run over to him and kick him, push him, punch him, spit on him, and just plain scream at him for being a complete fucking dick to her for all of those 18 years. But she kept her mouth shut and let Shane kill him; she didn't want anyone to know about that night and what she had done.

"His blood - it's his." She whispered to herself, quiet enough so that Shane couldn't here.

"You had everyone worryin' sick girl." He grumbled, shoving his knife back into his pocket.

"I-I'm sorry." She shamefully said, wiping another tear from her face.

"Let's getcha back to the others." He said with a slight smile on his face, placing his hand on her back, guiding her along.

* * *

_Daryl_

Daryl was becoming very angry and even more impatient with each breath he took.

He suddenly came across a small, zipped up dark green tent. He slowly walked over trying to sense if there was anyone inside, hoping that she was there, safe.

"Juliet?" He whispered, moving his hand close to the zipper. "Juliet, it's Daryl." He calmly called out, a little louder this time.

He slowly unzipped the tent, it was empty.

"Knew it." He growled, throwing his tired body down just outside of the tent. He was hungry, and hadn't had anything to drink since he left the farm. He had to get back, and maybe go out later with some others to search for her.

He stood up, letting out a deep, stress filled sigh.

The girl was smart, he was sure of that. He had seen her kill walkers before; she was just as good as him. He noticed a change in her after they had left the CDC; she seemed more – more strong, more tough. Who knows, maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was bit, maybe she was already dead.

Taking one last look around, he reluctantly headed back to the farm, dreading the fact that he had to let everyone know that she was still out there; that he had failed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I decided to add in a little twist where Shane found her, since I only showed Daryl looking for her. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think! And I'd love to know if you guys have any ideas for future events.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Stepping out of the woods with Shane, Juliet let out a sigh of relief. _Finally _she thought.

The closer she arrived to the others, the more she just wanted to lie down and sleep, and to forget everything that had just happened. Sadly, it didn't seem like any of that would happen.

"Look! It's Juliet and Shane! He found her!" Carl cried out, running over to the older girl and wrapping his skinny arms around her curvy waist.

"Yeah it's me alright." She sarcastically said, awkwardly ruffling his hair.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Carol exclaimed, walking up to her along with the others.

"What happened to your face? And arm! And all that blood!" Dale loudly asked in his usual annoying manner.

"Shit happens." She shrugged. _Did I really just fucking say that? How much more stupid could I get?_ She thought

Juliet looked around for Daryl; he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Daryl?" She asked.

"That's not something to worry about right now." Rick stated hesitantly. "You should go get cleaned up."

"I'll see if Maggie can prepare you a meal, you must be starving." Andrea smiled, putting her hands in her back pockets.

As the others walked away and continued their daily routines, Shane stayed behind.

"Please tell me where he is." She begged.

She looked up at Shane with her blue, still tear filled eyes, wanting to scream. She had to know where he was, he was almost the only thing she thought about when she was out in the woods.

"You oughta go get cleaned up. Like Rick said, it ain't nothin' to worry about." He stated, slightly brushing his hand on her arm and then walking back to his tent before Juliet could say another word.

* * *

She entered the house, being welcomed by a nice, cool breeze. She stood there for a minute, admiring the old portraits and framed achievements of Hershel's family hanging on the walls. There was never anything like that in her house, though she always had a small, overly damaged picture of her Mother underneath her pillow. The house she had lived in with her Father reminded her of the one off of Matilda, though in a dirty, alcoholic, drug addicted Father kind of way. She tried her best to keep it clean when she was able, but it was never a pleasant house to live in.

"I have some clothes for you to wear." She heard Beth say behind her. "I have too many as it is."

"Thank you." Juliet quietly said, smiling at the sweet gesture.

"The bathroom is just upstairs to the right."

She slowly walked up the stairs, every other one creaking under her dirty brown boots. Turning to her right, she spotted the bathroom door. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Juliet walked over to face the mirror.

"Jesus Christ." She scoffed. "You look like shit."

There was a small bruise from where her Father had hit her, and she was covered in dirt and dried tears.

After undressing, Juliet twisted the faucet and jumped in the shower. She let the medium temperature water hit her delicate skin and burn away all of her sadness, running down every inch of her beautiful body. It was so nice to have something touch her that she enjoyed, something touch her that wasn't her Father, or someone dragging her along somewhere.

The only time that she had enjoyed being touched was when Daryl put his hand on her shoulder, and when Shane had hugged her and guided her along back to the farm.

_Shit, Shane. _She nervously thought to herself. She had completely forgot about what happened back before she went missing, her crying in her arms – acting like a complete baby. She had always liked Shane, he treated her so kindly. But she was so embarrassed, she had never cried in front of anyone like that before, what if he saw her as just some little, unstable girl other than someone he would have an interest in?

Fuck it; she didn't want to think about it right now. All she wanted to do was eat, sleep, and find out if Daryl was okay.

After realizing that she had wasted way too much water, she quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. While drying off she noticed a large hand-sized bruise on her waist, probably from when her Father had viciously grabbed her and brought her back to his tent.

She slipped the plain black t-shirt over her head; it fit fine, not perfectly. Her breasts were a little bigger than Beth's, so it was somewhat tight around her chest, like it was outlining them.

"Oh great." She angrily said, staring at her chest in the mirror.

She slipped on the shorts which fit perfectly, and then tied up her usual brown boots. She looked in the mirror one last time before she left. She looked better than she did before (obviously) but she still felt so dirty, so messed up.

She arrived downstairs, spotting a hot meal on the kitchen table.

"For you." Maggie smiled, handing her a fork and placing a glass of orange juice on the table.

"Thank you so much." Juliet said with such pure sincerity in her voice. "It really means a lot."

"If you don't mind me askin', what happened?" Maggie cautiously asked, sitting down across from Juliet.

"I just took a wrong turn and got lost." Juliet shrugged.

"It's a good thing Shane went lookin' for you, who knows what woulda happened if you were out there any longer."

"Yeah." Juliet smiled, not knowing how to respond.

After quickly finishing her meal, Juliet stepped out onto the porch to see everyone crowded around a man, a man who looked quite familiar.

"Daryl!" She whispered to herself.

She stood up and ran towards the man, a smile plastered on her face.

"Where were you? I was – I was worried." She said, with embarrassment and guilt in her voice.

"I was out lookin' for you! For two fuckin days! And then this man is out there for an hour and finds ya!" He spat, giving Shane an evil glare.

"You were?" She asked in surprise, ignoring his anger.

"Daryl, just try to calm down." Lori said.

He gave her a strange look and then headed back to his tent, you could see the anger radiating off of his body.

"I…" Juliet choked, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Lori said, resting her hand on Juliet's shoulder. "He was just worried about you, that's all." She said in her motherly tone.

"Do you think I should go talk to him?" Juliet asked.

"I think it's best the man had some time alone." T-Dog said.

* * *

It was completely dark out now, and everyone was asleep in their tents, except for Juliet. She was exhausted, but there was nowhere to sleep. Glenn had Maggie in their tent, and Daryl was all moody. She didn't want to bother anyone so she thought she'd just sit by the dying fire and probably sleep there for the night.

"Why ain't you asleep?" Shane asked, approaching Juliet and sitting down right next to her.

She just shrugged and kept her eyes on the fire.

"So what really happened?" He bluntly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that'cha didn't get lost; there were two sets of footprints."

"Maybe they were Daryl's." She lied. "I got lost – people get lost, Shane."

He looked down at her; she was so beautiful, even with that mysterious bruise on her face. The light from the dying fire hit her face perfectly; her lips looked so soft and kissable.

"You should get to bed." He stated, clearing his throat and attempting to get those thoughts of the young girl out of his head.

"I can't - nowhere to go. Glenn has Maggie in the tent." She sadly said, gesturing to the tent.

Shane kept his eyes on the young girl, she looked so exhausted, but she was tough. When he found her out there just a couple of hours ago he expected her to be completely shook up and scared to death – but she wasn't, but he could see that she had been crying. He could tell that since the day they left the CDC she had changed. He was somewhat proud of her for coming so far and sticking with the group and not deciding to stay along with Jenner and Jaqui.

God, she was just so beautiful. He wanted to lay her down and do anything and everything to her, but he also just wanted to hold her small body in his arms and plant little kisses on her head. All he could think about when she was lost was the moment that he had in the woods with her and how she had opened up to him – how she felt comfortable enough in front of him to just relax in his arms and cry.

"Well come on then." Shane stated, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Hmm?"

"You ain't sleeping out here in the open. You're gonna have to sleep in my tent."

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a bother or anything…"

He looked at her with an "Are you kidding me?" glare, causing her to take his hand and head towards the tent with him.

"Thanks." She smiled, stepping into the tent.

As he was handing her his spare blanket, he stopped and grabbed her left arm, staring down at the old scars and fresh cut she had made earlier that day.

"I don't want you doin' that no more." He said, reluctantly letting go.

"It's not as easy as it sounds." She said with a slight laugh.

"Juliet – listen to me." He demanded. Shane looked down at her, straight into her eyes. "No more."

"I don't think I can stop." She hesitantly and uncomfortably said, not wanting to lie anymore that night.

"I've just been doing it for so long, it's just a normal thing now – a comfort thing."

"Have you seen how we adjusted our lives to live in this fuckin' walker filled world? If you can do that, then you can stop this. You just have to try." He honestly said, really sincerely wanting her to stop.

She looked up at him and let out a sigh – somewhat a sigh of relief, it was nice to hear Shane say something so caring to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"There ain't no need to apologize to me sweetheart." He smiled, grabbing the bag that sat in the corner of his tent.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked, sitting up taller, attempting to get a better look at what he was getting out.

"That cut needs bandaged." He said, getting out a long roll of white bandages. "It ain't sanitary to have it open in this kinda environment."

He gestured for her to bring her arm towards him, which she did so.

He placed his rough, warm hand on her arm, holding it still so he could concentrate and neatly bandage it. Her arm was ice cold and amazingly soft.

She had never had a cut of hers bandaged before, she usually just held something over it until it was done bleeding and then pulled her shirt sleeve over it. It was nice to have someone care for her wound like that, it's never happened before, she liked it.

"All done." He smiled, quickly kissing the bandage, causing her to slightly blush.

"Uh, thanks." She shyly said.

She unfolded the blanket he had given her and wrapped it around herself. "Normal people don't use blankets like that when they sleep! Why aren't you normal!" Glenn would say, always teasing her for her strange ways and habits.

"Night." She said, so quietly that he could hardly hear her.

"Yeah, night." He said roughly.

He looked down at her; she was just so gorgeous, he couldn't get over it. But she was beautiful in a sort of quiet way – the kind only certain people could truly notice and fall in love with.

He didn't understand why she was always so sad – so depressed. It was like her soul would coiled around misery, he just wanted the young girl to be happy. He didn't know her entire life story, but from what he did know he could tell that she had the complete opposite of a happy life, and it upset him to think about. Juliet was such a caring, sweet girl, and she deserved way better than she received, though it didn't seem like she would ever get one due to the current circumstances the world was in.

He took one last long look at the sleeping beauty, and then went off to sleep himself.

* * *

**AN: From here on out there's going to be 10x more cute stuff and then tons of hot stuff because I've been trying to take it slow but I'm getting too impatient haha. But I hope you enjoyed!x**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"Hey, Juliet." Shane mumbled, nudging her just enough to properly wake her up. "Go back to your tent and pack your things, we're gettin' out of here."

The young girl looked at him in complete surprise, and only to notice that the sun was almost down.

"W-what? Why? What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Guessin' it's around five or six."

"At night?"

"What else?" He grunted. "We have to leave."

"_Why_?"

"Just get your things and come on, we're leavin' this farm."

Juliet was beyond surprised, why were they leaving? Did Rick finally have enough of Hershel and want to leave? But that wasn't Rick _at all_. What happened to the man who constantly stood up for the group and did whatever it took for them to be safe? She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, where were they going to go? What were they going to do if they got attacked by a herd, or if someone got hurt again? Before she got kidnapped, she didn't care where they were, but now she realized that she didn't want to leave – she liked it there.

"Why are we leaving? None of this makes any sense." She pouted, stepping out of the tent.

Shane looked down at her for a moment, her hair was a mess and her eyes were half opened and half closed. "Don't matter, get your things and come on."

"Wait!" She snapped, grabbing his arm before he could walk away. "Does Rick have any idea _where _we're going?"

"Hershel said there's some large abandoned farm about an hour or so away, said last time he seen it, it was safe. Guess that's our current destination for now."

He could tell that she was scared and somewhat confused, and he didn't blame her. She had had a rough couple of day and now she's being woken up when the suns going down and being told that they have to go back out _there._

"Don't worry your pretty little head." He smirked at her, still sensing that she was terribly confused.

Feeling slightly angry, Juliet slowly walked over to where her tent used to be and gathered up all of her things. If it wasn't for Daryl she wouldn't even have those clothes and such because she dropped it in the woods, she still hadn't gotten the chance to thank him, but she was nervous. The last time they talked he was incredibly angry, and she didn't blame him, she would be angry too if she was out there looking for someone who had already been found.

She looked around the farm, people were either in deep thought or deep conversation with one another, none of their attention was on her.

She pulled out a pair of jeans from her bag and quickly pulled down her shorts. She took a moment and looked down at the scars on her thighs; she wanted to cut so badly, she was deeply stressed out. She wanted to feel that relief of slicing open her flesh and letting her blood trickle out and down her leg, but she couldn't do it, she wouldn't let herself. She promised Shane that she would stop, and that's what she'd do. She had never really thought about stopping before, that is until Shane brought it up. It was a normal thing for her, just like eating or sleeping – she cut. She never saw cutting as a bad thing, but now that she thought about it, she realized that it obviously was a bad thing, and she felt stupid for taking so long to figure it out, and that feeling of stupidity made her want to cut more.

She ran her fingers over her left thigh, stopping in the middle, her fingernails ready to dig into her skin. She took a deep, stress-filled breath, and then proceeded to dig her nails into her skin. She pushed as hard as she could, and then a little harder than that, some blood seeping through the small, indented cuts and getting underneath her fingernails.

"Shit." She mumbled, feeling so disappointed in herself. _I tried _she thought to herself. _I fucking tried_

She slipped on her jeans, the blood from her small cuts soaking into and staining the fabric; a stain that would probably remain there forever, just to remind her of how big of a failure she really was.

She let out yet another sigh, threw her bag over her shoulder, and then headed off towards the others.

"Looks like you're ridin' with me." Shane said to Juliet as they both noticed that all of the other vehicles were full.

"I guess so." She quietly said under her breath, walking over to the passenger side of the truck and stepping inside. It had an odd smell to it, kind of like a new car smell that had just began to fade mixed along with the smell of sweat and fear.

* * *

After about 50 minutes of driving and pure, awkward silence, Juliet spoke up.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"What?" Shane asked with a slight chuckle, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You know, have you ever killed someone?"

"Killed someone? Nah. Bein' a cop in a small town isn't too exciting."

"What about when Rick got shot? Wasn't that exciting?" Juliet asked, slightly regretting bringing up that memory.

"More scary than exciting I'd say."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Why you askin'?" Shane suspiciously questioned, looking over at her. She had her bag held tightly against her stomach, and her hand was strangely placed on her thigh, like she was hiding something.

"I-I killed him." She quietly blurted out.

"What? Killed who?" Shane asked with some slight amusement in his voice, not really believing her.

"You were right." Juliet stated. "I didn't get lost – well I did, but something else happened."

He looked over at her again, her eyebrows were pushed together, and he could tell that she was upset and hesitant to tell him whatever was on her mind.

"Spit it out, girl." Shane said, nudging the side of her arm with his elbow.

"My dad – I killed him, he was sleeping. He grabbed a hold of me and brought me back to his tent. He threatened to kill me, he hit me. And then when he was passed out I killed him, just like that." She said, he voice scratchy from holding back her tears.

Shane didn't reply, he was too busy processing what Juliet had just told him.

"I guess you think I'm a bad person now, huh?" She said as she looked out of the window at all of the passing trees.

"You ain't a bad person, did what you had to do to survive, and that's all that matters."

"I guess." She shrugged, not knowing what to think of his reaction to what she had just confessed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, doll."He smiled at her, wanting to receive a smile back but not getting one.

Soon after their conversation had ended, the other vehicles in front of Shane and Juliet turned into a narrow dirt road, leading up to a large field with an old, almost fallen down barn.

"Looks like we're here." Shane stated under his breath as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seat belt.

He heard Juliet grunt and saw that she was struggling to get hers unbuckled.

"Need some help with that?" He laughed.

"I can't get it." She frustratingly said under her breath, starting to panic. The move to the new location, confessing that she viciously murdered someone, and now this stupid fucking seat belt was making her way more than frustrated.

Shane leaned over; placing his large hand over hers, brushing over her soft knuckles with his thumb, and easily unbuckling it on his first try.

"Thanks." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact with him. He could tell that she was still really upset from what she had earlier told him, and that it was bothering her immensely.

"Hey." Shane said, placing his rough hand on her face, her jaw resting in his palm, the bruise her Father had left was placed just above his thumb.

"It's gonna be alright."

He looked down at her lips, they were so pink and looked so soft, they were angelic like and plump. He looked at her, straight into her eyes.

"Shane." She stated, her voice sounded as light as a feather. She grabbed his arm right below his wrist, and looked back into his eyes.

He was so close; she could feel his warm breath delicately hit her beautiful lips, almost causing her to slightly shiver.

Shane's eyes trailed over her face, eyeing up all of her more than beautiful features. He had thought about her constantly, what it would feel like to be this close to her, their lips just hovering each other, their hot breath hitting each other's faces.

A sudden hunger came over him. He wanted to know how she tasted, and how much more plump he could make her lips. He looked into her eyes once more; she looked as if she was just begging to be kissed, her big, innocent blue eyes staring into his.

He licked his lips, closing the distance in between them; he smashed his chapped lips into hers. She tasted better than he could ever imagine, she tasted like fresh juicy peaches on a beautiful spring day. The feeling of her hand squeezing on his arm and her lips pressing back at his turned him on so much more. Juliet eased in and relaxed as he nipped and sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to let out a small moan and move in even closer.

"Shane…" She moaned, placing her hand on his chest and slightly moving back out of the kiss.

They both pulled away at the same time, knowing that the others might spot them. Somewhat out of breath, he pulled his hand away from her face and sat back in his seat.

"Wow." She said, not really able to think clearly after the amazing kiss that Shane had placed upon her virgin lips. She had been kissed before, only once. It was in 7th grade with a boy she hardly even knew. But this kiss – it felt like her first. The kiss was so surprising and wonderful; she had butterflies in her stomach – something she had never really felt before until now.

"Yeah, wow." Shane amusingly said as was slumped back in his seat and rubbed the back of his head.

They spotted the others getting out of their cars and they did the same. They began walking over to the RV where everyone was beginning to gather around, Shane and Juliet walking so closely that they were almost holding hands.

Juliet's cheeks were slightly red and she had a small smile placed upon her face, she could still faintly feel Shane's lips upon hers.

Rick eyed up Juliet and his best friend up for a moment, sensing that something between them had happened.

"This is nice, it looks safe." Lori said as she looked around the field, hoping to up the group's spirits.

"We ain't ever safe." Daryl grunted.

"We should start setting up camp before it gets dark." Andrea stated.

Juliet walked over to the back of the van where most of their possessions were kept.

"You okay?" She asked Glenn, sensing that something was wrong.

"Yeah, well, no. It's just – Maggie." He sadly stated with a sigh.

_That's right_ she thought. She completely forgot about Glenn and Maggie's relationship, and she was surprised that Glenn hadn't tried to stay behind or get Maggie to come with them, even though both she and Glenn knew that Maggie wouldn't want to leave her family and home behind just to come along with him and the group.

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him, Glenn shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed Juliet's bag and handed it to her.

"So you and Shane have a thing for each other, huh?" Glenn asked. It was usually Juliet changing the subject to ask about Glenn's love life, but now it was Glenn asking about hers.

"Why do you think that?" She said as she grabbed another bag.

Glenn shifted his weight to his other foot and moved in closer to her. "You guys were making out in the truck." He said with a smirk.

"Wait, you saw? Are you the only one?" She asked, biting her nail.

"Yeah, well, no. Just me, Andrea, and maybe Rick, yeah, Rick."

"_Andrea? Rick?_" She asked in annoyance, scrunching her eyebrows together.

Out of all of the people who could've spotted her kissing that man, _it just had to be_ Rick and Andrea. Shane's best friend and the woman who had a slight crush on him.

She knew that Rick probably wouldn't say anything to her; they're not really that close, but he sure as fuck was going to say something to Shane. And Andrea – shit. Will she treat Juliet the same way she always did? Or is she going to act like some jealous 15 year old, throwing mean and jealous glares at her, not wanting to talk to her ever again.

After hours of setting up and patrolling the edge of the woods, nighttime had finally fallen. Some were gathered by the fire, others were in their tents. Juliet wanted to be with Shane but he was having somewhat of a heated conversation with Rick off in the distance. She couldn't free her mind of what had just happened just a couple hours ago, it seemed as if it had only happened in a dream or something – it was so surreal.

She spotted Daryl, sitting alone like he usually did.

"Hey." She smiled, sitting down next to him, only to receive his usual grunt.

"I never really got to thank you for going out and looking for me." She said as she ran her hand over the long grass.

"To be honest with you, I never really expected anyone to come looking for me at all." She shrugged.

It was cooler out than usual, and a sudden breeze made it seem even cooler. Juliet let out a long breath into her cupped palms and crossed her arms, moving her hands up and down, attempting to warm her delicate self up. Daryl looked down at her; he could see the goose bumps rise on her pale and slender arms.

"Here." Daryl grunted, lifting his poncho over his head and tossing it on her lap.

"Uh, thanks." She smiled, surprised by Daryl's kindness.

She lifted the poncho over her head; it smelled like beer and cigarette smoke, two smells that she strangely enjoyed. She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her left knee, looking up at Daryl.

"Whata 'ya lookin at girl?" He asked, staring over at the fire.

Ignoring his comment, she looked up at the stars and let out a long sigh. She never really paid any attention to the sky anymore, but when she was at home all she would ever do was look out the window and name the clouds and count the stars. Her Mother used to tell her that no matter how alone she felt, the moon, the sun, and the stars would be there every day. She told her to look at them when she needed guidance in making a decision, or was just plain upset.

"What was your mom like?" Juliet asked, not really thinking about what the outcome of his reaction to her question might be.

"Wasn't really much of a mom if you ask me." He said emotionless. "She died when I was still young, she was smokin' and fell asleep, whole house caught on fire."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I had no idea." She stated with apology in her voice, looking over at him. "My mom died when I was 5. She was really sick, but no one knew what was wrong. She died the night she came back home from the hospital. I only have a couple memories of her, though I can't tell if they actually happened or I made them up when I was younger and just began to truly believe them."

_There you go again, telling this man your whole life story when he probably doesn't even give a shit_ she thought.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Juliet asked.

"'What's that?" He grunted.

"How we both have such similar childhood memories, it's weird."

Juliet moved a little closer to him, though it was hardly noticeable, or so she thought.

"Wait." She snapped, grabbing Daryl's arm as he stood up.

"I – uh – you're poncho." She said as she began to lift it over her head.

"Don't need it." He grumbled as he walked away to his tent.

_Fuck_

Why was it the only time she talked to Daryl, it was about something super personal, and then it always ended in one of them quickly scurrying away from the other? _This is so_ _stupid_ she thought.

She wanted to get closer to him, but she didn't know how. She had told him so much about herself, but she didn't feel as close to him as she wanted to. She didn't know what to do around him, he had sent her mixed signals in the past, but now he's just regular 'ol Daryl. What happened to the Daryl that winked at her and constantly checked her out whenever he got the chance? She missed that, though it felt strange to think about.

Had he maybe spotted her and Shane kissing just a while ago? Glenn said the only ones that saw were him, Andrea and Rick, but maybe he was wrong, maybe he didn't notice Daryl eyeing them up.

And if he somehow did see, Juliet felt as if their relationship with each other would get even worse, and they wouldn't talk at all.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those dreadful thoughts. She looked over at Shane and Rick who were still discussing something, Shane catching her glare and winking at her, just like Daryl had once done.

She sent a smile his way, imagining what it would be like to kiss him again.

Juliet stood up and walked over to her tent, where Glenn was inside sulking over Maggie.

"Nice poncho." He joked as she sat down beside him.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure it's Gucci." She said in a deep tone, cheering Glenn up a little bit.

"Don't worry." She smiled as she leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "Things will get better."

_Things will get better, right? _She thought

_They have to_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

"It's so creepy." Juliet stated as she looked around the store, Shane's hand hovering over her lower back, guiding her along.

The group was in desperate need of supplies, so Juliet had headed out with Shane to gather up what was left at a store they had spotted on their way to the new location. It was bigger than the one by Hershel's that they had visited so many times before, there were shopping carts scattered around the parking lot and some walkers that had been killed by Shane just moments ago.

"We should split up; you take the area over there." Shane stated, gesturing over to the right of the store.

"Got your knife?" He called out as she walked away, Juliet waving it in the air as an answer.

She could feel the older man looking at her as she walked away, his eyes trailing along every inch of her body, stopping right on her ass. She felt her cheeks burn up, turning bright red.

They hadn't talked at all about what had happened just the day before; their long kiss in the car, him constantly winking at her and checking her out. Did Shane regret kissing her? Maybe she was right; maybe he did see her as some unstable child other than someone he would want to be with.

She could still feel his eyes on her, watching her with every step she took.

"Shane!" She yelled, turning around only to find that he was right behind her.

"Sorry, I just can't resist ya, baby." He said with a smirk, grabbing onto her belt loop, bringing her soft lips to meet his.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her in closer, grinding his hips. He moved his hands up the back of her shirt, his hands like fire on her cold flesh.

"Hey…" Juliet said, almost like a purr, pushing him away like she did just the other day in the car.

"You're going to have to resist just a little bit longer." She flirted with a smile, biting her bottom lip.

"You're killin' me, girl." Shane said as let go of her waist, taking one last long look at her before walking over to the other side of the store.

The feeling of happiness bloomed in her stomach, it felt as if Shane was able to read her mind when she questioned his feelings for her, and he knew just what to do to make her feel better.

She let out a sigh of relief, and with butterflies still in her stomach, she walked over to her side of the store.

"What the Hell am I supposed to get?" She mumbled to herself as she eyed up all of the long isles of almost nothing.

After a couple minutes of wasting time, she came across the alcohol section of the store.

_That's it _she thought.

She knew Daryl drank a lot before the world went to shit, this would be the perfect thing to get him. Maybe after they both had a few drinks in them, Daryl would finally open up to her and they could get closer, just like she had wanted since the day she met him.

She eyed up all of the bottles, there weren't that many left, which didn't really surprise her. She picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels, brushing her thumb over the logo.

"Everyone likes this, right?" She said to herself, cringing at how stupid she sounded.

She gave the bottle one last look and then stuffed it in her bag.

Once more looking around the store, she spotted the hygiene section.

Stepping over a shelf that had been pulled down, she walked over and found the last pack of razors.

She promised Shane that she wouldn't cut herself anymore, but what if things got worse? If they did, she would have to cut, the only way she knew how to rid herself of negative emotions was by cutting, nothing else.

She had already hurt herself just the other day before they left the farm, she had already broken her promise, it didn't matter anymore.

She grabbed the packet of razors, shoving it into the small compartment of her bag, zipping it up. If anyone went looking through her bag, she didn't want them to find it; she wanted to avoid all of the questioning and the guilt that would be put upon her.

After walking around some more and finding one single and sealed water bottle, Aspirin, and hair ties, she headed back to the front of the store to wait for Shane.

She leaned against the front doors, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor. She took out one of the hair ties and pulled her hair back, looping it through the piece of fabric-covered elastic.

She let out a sigh and slapped her hands down on her knees, moving them down to her thighs. She began to wonder what Daryl was doing, she thought about his muscles and the grunts he constantly let out. She thought about how she had caught him checking her out so many times before, and the look he had given her when he had first found her in the woods. He looked at her almost as if he wanted to use her, and then just leave her there, but she quickly learned that he wasn't that type of person. She thought about the time she hurt her ankle and he made her take her pants off, and the smile that he tried hiding as he saw her small and very exposed body. She couldn't wait to see him.

She suddenly heard a muffled growl in the distance, but ignored it.

But there it was again

Right behind her, it grew louder and louder, closer and closer. She quickly turned her head only to find a walker at the door, and then another one – and another one – and another one.

She crawled away from the door, struggling to pull out her knife, she grabbed what she thought was the handle, but was the blade. She held up her hand just in front of her face, the blood running down her palm, down to her arm, and then to the dip where her arm bent. But she couldn't feel the pain; she was too freaked out by the current situation that she was in.

In shock, she ran away from the door, a blood covered knife in hand, and began yelling for Shane – for his protection.

She could hear the walkers at the door, more and more showing up each minute.

After watching them for a moment, she wasn't as scared as she was a minute ago; she was now calm and at all a tad bit frightened.

She stood there, in the middle of the store, staring at the walkers that so desperately wanted to rip apart her flesh and feast on every inch of her.

She watched them beat and beat at the door, the sound of glass breaking as they came towards the second set of doors.

The closer they became, the calmer she was. Her heart rate was normal and she had a small smile on her face. If she stood there and waited for them to come for her and attack her, it would all be over. She wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, the guilt of killing her Father, if she was going to have something to eat, her confusing relationship with Daryl, and so on.

She locked eyes with one, a girl that looked around her age. Her t-shirt was ripped in the middle, and her pants were almost torn to shreds. It appeared that she had once had light blonde hair, but it was hard to tell because it was covered in God knows what. A long necklace with a cross was dangling from her neck. She could clearly make out the bite mark on her neck, like she was grabbed from behind and bit, just like you would hear in those old vampire stories.

She took a couple steps closer to the door where the girl was standing and desperately trying to break in, a smile still being worn on Juliet's face.

And before she knew it, the glass – the only thing that was protecting her from the herd - broke.

It shattered and fell to the ground, the walkers quickly stepping over it.

They were getting closer and closer and closer, she could smell them and the horrid smell of death, and she could almost feel them grab a hold of her.

But that feeling wasn't imaginary, it was real, and it was Shane.

He wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and threw her body over his shoulder; she was as light as a feather.

_Bang_

_Bang_

He was shooting at the walkers, hitting every single one of them perfectly in the head. She looked up and watched them fall to the ground. She saw the girl who she had been thinking about get shot right in the forehead, her head flew back and her darkened blood splattered the walkers behind her as she fell down, being stepped on by the rest of the dead who were after the two of them.

And at that moment, she felt her heart break. This was real – all of this is real, and it's happening right before her eyes. These weren't actors in costume and make up playing a prank on her, these people – these _things_ – they wanted to kill her. She had never been in this situation before. Yeah, she had killed walkers in the past, but she never encountered a herd before. It used to all seem like it was a dream and that someday she would wake up and everything would be back to normal – but that would never happen. Things would never turn around and be like they used to, the only normal now is being chased by the dead, and she didn't want that, she wanted to be gone, she wanted to disappear off of the face of the earth, she wanted to turn into dust and for the wind to blow her away.

They were in the back of the store now, and after a few attempts Shane was able to kick open the back door.

He was running to the truck as fast as he could, Juliet still over his shoulder and gun in hand. She wanted him to put her down and to leave her there for dead, but there was no use in fighting to get out of his arms, she was positive that he wouldn't put her down until they got to the car, not for one single thing.

As they approached the car, he quickly but delicately put her down, he ran to the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition, the engine loudly revving.

Juliet was still standing outside of the car, watching the herd as they found their way out of the back of the store and began to come after her.

"Juliet!" Shane yelled, his accent thick.

"Get in the goddamn car!"

It was just so simple – life or death. If she wanted, she could be dead in minutes. Or, she could choose life and live as long as this shitty world would let her.

She turned her head to look at Shane, but he wasn't in the car.

She felt an arm fly over her face and pull her into him, Shane opening the car door, pushing her in and slamming it behind her.

He climbed back into the car and stepped on the gas, driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road away from the herd.

After about 5 minutes of speeding down the highway, Shane stepped on the breaks, Juliet's body viciously jerking forward.

"What the Hell?" She groaned, almost hitting her head on the dashboard.

"What the Hell? YOU are asking ME what the Hell?" Shane yelled, turning towards her, his hand on the back of her headrest.

"What was that?" He demanded, his accent got thicker the angrier he became.

"I-"

"You coulda gotten yourself killed!"

"That was the point." Juliet said under her breath. She looked up at him, his expression went from pure anger to pure confusion.

"What?"

"That was the point!" She said once more, clenching her hands to make a small fist.

"You should've just left me." She said, her voice breaking. "You should've just left me…"

Shane looked at her in disbelief and anger, he didn't know what to say or how to react. What happened to the Juliet that was happy just a couple of hours ago? How could her mood just suddenly change into something so depressing? With the expression of anger painted all over his face, he once again hit the gas, heading back to the camp.

* * *

Shane recklessly turned onto the dirt road, quickly putting the car in park and storming out of the truck.

"What happened?" Carol asked as she saw Shane fly past her, Juliet still seated in the car.

"I'll go talk to him." Andrea said, patting Carol on the shoulder.

She walked over to where Shane was seated; his hands were placed together and pressed against his lips and nose.

"So what happened?" Andrea asked as she sat down by the angered man.

"She almost got herself killed." He said, so angry and upset that he sounded amused.

"Well thi-"

"On purpose." He interrupted, almost laughing.

"Oh" Andrea impassively said.

"Why would she do something that stupid? Fuckin' idiot." He hissed, emphasizing the word "idiot".

"Shane." Andrea sighed. "Don't judge what you can't understand."

"What?" Shane asked, he wasn't in the mood for Andrea's bullshit advice, but he wanted to hear more of this.

"People think you're crazy if you talk about or do something that they don't understand. Unless you've been in her position and have had those thoughts, you will never truly understand what it's like. When you're contemplating suicide in that situation she was in – it's almost as if you're in some kind of trance, and everything is in slow motion. It's either life or death, but in the end, she chose life."

"She didn't _choose _shit. I grabbed that girl, and I carried her all the way back to that goddamn truck. If it weren't for me, she'd be fuckin' dead."

Andrea let out a sigh; Shane was too upset to talk to at the moment. He obviously wasn't listening to her, and it was no use trying to get him to understand.

"Fine then, don't listen." She said as she stood up, her hands in her back pockets. "But if you really care for her, Shane, then you'd take the time and try to understand how she feels."

Shane looked over to Juliet's tent as Andrea was walking away, but she wasn't there. She wasn't with Glenn, Carol, Lori – she was still in the car.

"Hey." He said, approaching her opened window.

She was staring forward, emotionless. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to be left alone – she wanted to be dead.

"You cut your hand." He stated. "It needs bandaged."

"I can do it myself." Juliet said, moving her hand away out of Shane's sight.

"Fine, but I have the bandages, you're gonna have to come and get 'em." He said as he stepped away from her door.

She slowly opened the door with her good hand, her other being held in a fist against her stomach.

"Come on." He softly said, going to place his hand on her lower back.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

But he didn't listen, he placed his hand on her lower back like he had done time and time before, but this time she didn't like it.

"I said don't touch me!" She yelled, turning to face him. She looked at him, he was somewhat amused by her anger.

"I hate you." She said as she balled up her fists.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She quickly yelled causing a scene, hitting him in the chest with all of her strength, though him hardly feeling it. She hit him faster and faster, her head down, hiding her tears. Finally, she stopped, her fists still placed on his chest.

She wanted to die, she was so embarrassed, she was acting like a child. She hated herself, and now Shane probably hated her too.

She fell to her knees, her trembling palms shielding the tears that quickly waterfalled down her face and dripped off of her chin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

She heard everyone walk over to the two of them, she felt them surrounding her. If Daryl sees her like this, he'll probably think that she's crazy. Fuck, everyone probably finds her crazy now.

"Hey, sweetie." Carol whispered, lightly putting her arm around the young and terribly upset girl.

"Please get off of me." Juliet said in the nicest way possible, her voice muffled from her face still being hid in her hands.

The group didn't know what to do. Do they just leave her there? Do they try to bring her back to her tent?

One by one, they each walked off, overly confused by what had just happened.

They were completely clueless.

* * *

Hours had passed, it was now dark out, and Juliet was in the same spot and position she was in since she got there.

She felt so empty, so confused and belittled. She felt like a piece of trash, she was a terrible daughter and person, she had murdered her father. She had attempted suicide and failed so many times. The first few failed times she thought was a sign to stay alive, that things would get better – but they didn't. But this time, someone had saved her; someone had kept her from ending her life. Now that – that had never happened before.

She felt like a piece of shit for treating Shane the way she did that afternoon, and she assumed that he hated her now, and that the wonderful relationship that was blossoming between the two of them had died, it had been ruined by her and her childishness, and her big mouth, and her want for suicide.

She heard footsteps approach, and then she spotted Shane's black boots right under her face.

"Don't t-"

"I'm not." He blankly said, bending down to her level.

"Juliet, I hope you can understand that I did what I did because I care about you."

_Yeah, that's what my Dad said when he used to hit me_ she thought.

"I mean it, girl." He said with a smile.

He slowly placed his hand on the middle of her back; he could feel her body quickly tense. He moved his hand up and down, slowly rubbing and warming her back.

He knew she didn't hate him, and he didn't hate her. He had taken the time to think about what Andrea had told him earlier, and she was right. He didn't understand what Juliet was feeling, and he realized that he shouldn't be judging the poor young girl for the things she felt. All he wanted was to be able to understand her, to be close to her, to make her happy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, falling into his welcoming arms.

"I know." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her on the head.

She felt safe in his arms, and she never wanted to leave.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Juliet still has that bottle of Jack Daniel's to share with Daryl, so the next chapter is going to be interesting. Please leave some reviews, I love your guys' feedback!x**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The sun had already gone down and Juliet was sitting in her tent with the bottle of Jack Daniel's that she had snatched the other day.

She was drinking it, alone. She needed it all for herself; she didn't want to share it anymore - she couldn't. All she could think about was how stupid she was, she was so embarrassed, and everyone had witnessed her childish outburst. She tried her best to be as tough as she could, but she just lost it. She couldn't even remember what had caused her to have those thoughts and stand there, or what caused her to break down in front of everyone and fall to the ground while crying like a baby. But it happened, and she hated herself for it.

A little more than half of the bottle was gone; Juliet had never been this drunk in her life. Other than Shane, she hadn't talked to anyone since her little fit. She couldn't, she was too ashamed.

She dropped the bottle down beside her pillow, the alcohol splashing back and forth in the bottle, and crawled out of her tent. She stumbled over to Daryl's tent, a grin on her face.

"Daryl!" She highly sang, rocking back and forth on her toes.

Knowing who it was, he let out his usual grunt and unzipped his tent, Juliet moving in so fast that she fell right in front of him.

"Hi." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She reeked of alcohol, a smell that Daryl hadn't come across since they had been drinking at the CDC.

"You been drinkin', girl?" He asked as he went to lift her arms over his head, failing to do so.

"Maybe just a little." She giggled, moving in closer to him.

"I'm waiting!" She begged, looking up at him with her doe eyes.

"For what?" He mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I've seen the way you look at me." She seductively said. "You've fantasized about me before, haven't you?"

"I don't got any idea what you're talkin' about."

"Well…I've fantasized about you." She purred, biting her lip and running her hand over his toned chest.

"I've seen you checking me out before, you don't think I do the same?" She smirked. "I've seen that huge bulge in your pants; I've always wondered what it would feel like to have that huge cock in my mouth."

Daryl's eyes shot open in shock, he had never heard the girl talk like that before, and he almost didn't like it. He liked the sweet, innocent Juliet. But, he had to admit, it did turn him on. He was surprised by how different of a person she became when she was drunk, and maybe she would do things while drunk that she wouldn't normally do while she was sober.

She was so irresistibly beautiful, and she wanted him.

She crawled in closer to Daryl, her hands on his knees, their lips almost touching; he could feel her warm breath hit his.

"Girl, I don't thi-"

He was cut off by Juliet smashing their lips together, he could feel her hard breathing, and she tasted just like alcohol.

She reached down and grabbed his crotch, Daryl slightly jumping at her touch. Acting on instinct, he pushed her off of his lap, pinning her down to the ground.

She had the most seductive look on her face, and she was just begging to taken by him.

With her arms still pinned down by her wrists, Daryl leaned in, once again smashing their lips together with a bruising kiss.

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, Juliet opening her mouth without hesitation. He massaged her tongue with his, Juliet moaning into his mouth, which just turned him on more.

He thrust his leg between hers, pulling her waist up as they grinded their hips together, Juliet's fingernail's clawing at the back of his shirt.

He moved away from her lips, down to her neck. He began assaulting her beautiful pale flesh with brutal sucks and kisses.

Juliet slightly pulled away from him, her head flying back, letting out a loud moan. Daryl threw his hand over her mouth, trying to silence her.

"They're gonna hear ya, girl." He groaned, Juliet opening her mouth, letting his fingers slide in, beginning to suck on them.

The hand in her hair moved and made its way down under her shirt, Daryl running his fingers underneath her black bra strap. But before he could unclasp it, he realized something. This was an 18 year old girl, and she was drunk out of her mind. He wanted her; he wanted every inch of her, but not now. He couldn't take advantage of a drunken girl, even though she's the one that had made the first move, he just couldn't do it.

Removing his lips from hers, he lifted his body off of her and sat up.

Juliet was still laying there, her shirt half way up exposing her bra and her hair in a tangled mess.

"Get out." Daryl grunted, pulling her up off of the ground. His arms were flexing with stress and anger.

"But Dar-"

"Get out!" He yelled, almost pushing her out of his tent.

She stumbled out into the darkened, humid night, pulling her shirt down and attempting to fix her hair. She turned around to once again to protest Daryl's somewhat rude actions, but his tent was already zipped shut, and she knew that he wouldn't listen.

She should probably be embarrassed or something, but she wasn't. The alcohol had now completely set in and she was numb to all of her negative and most of her positive emotions, it was nice to finally not be filled with so many mixed feelings, she was just – there.

She didn't know what to do with herself, she was too drunk to think and process what had just happened. She knew if Shane were to find out he'd be more than pissed, and she didn't want him to get hurt.

This was all just a mistake, right? If Daryl really did like her, it would probably only be for her body, not for her shitty personality.

She stumbled back to her tent, kicking up some dirt with every little slow step.

She pulled off her pants, plopping down beside Glenn who was fast asleep. She pulled her blanket around her shoulders and let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in.

She knew that she had feelings for Daryl, but she also had them for Shane. Being the hothead that Shane was, he was still so kind to her, he treated her like she had never been treated before. She loved being embraced in his strong arms when she was having a terrible day. Daryl treated her differently; he wasn't as affectionate, though it's probably because they hadn't kissed or even acknowledged their feelings towards each other until just a couple minutes ago. She wanted to be with Shane more than anything, but she wanted to be with Daryl as well. She had had so many personal moments with Daryl, but they still weren't as close as she wanted them to be – and she was scared that they never be that close.

Maybe she'd just ignore Daryl and block out all of her feelings for him.

_No, I can't, that's stupid._ she thought.

She laid her head down on her pillow that was so old and overused it was as if she wasn't even using one at all. She looked over at Glenn and a small smile appeared on her face.

She could tell that he was still upset over Maggie; you could see the sadness on his face even while he slept.

"What?" Glenn moaned, taking in a deep breath and rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you go see Maggie?" She asked, burping and even throwing up a little in her mouth from the alcohol.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shifting and positioning himself, his elbows propping him up.

"Nothing." She sleepily said as she laid down, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

Hopefully she'd forget everything by morning.

* * *

"Juliet." Glenn whispered, poking her in the side.

"Juliet, I'm going to get Maggie."

"What?" She groaned, wiping her face with one of her hands in attempt to wake herself up. She was terribly hungover, she just wanted to be left alone to sleep away her sorrows.

"Last night, you said I should just go and see her, and that's what I'm going to do." He said with an adventurous smile.

"G-Glenn, I was drunk. I don't even remember half of the shit that happened last night." She said, even though she sadly did remember_ every single little thing_ that went on the other night.

"Well, I'm still going."

"Be careful." Juliet hesitantly said as Glenn exited the tent. She was too tired to protest his actions, he was a grown man and if he wanted to go visit that girl, that's what he was going to do.

And with that, Glenn began his trip down to see Maggie.

Juliet was worried about him, but she had bigger things to worry about, like how she almost fucked Daryl Dixon just a couple of hours ago.

"Oh God." She moaned, throwing her palms up to her face, pulling down the skin on her cheeks.

She fucked up, she really fucked up. What was Daryl going to think about her now? He kicked her out of his goddamned tent for Christ's sake. She had to avoid him, obviously not forever, but just for a while until things cooled down and got back to what they now considered normal.

She slipped into a pair of shorts and slowly stepped out of her tent. No one knew what had gone on between her and Daryl the night before, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey baby, where you been?" Shane asked as he threw his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the head.

"Didn't see you at all yesterday."

"I know, sorry."

Shane cautiously peered down at her; she was running her fingers threw her silky brown hair, trying to get a small strand untangled. He could tell that something was bothering her; she looked more worried than usual. She always looked so soft and fragile, and she had a thin shell that could, and usually was, easily be broken. She was almost always upset over something, no matter how small it was.

She moved her hand from her hair down to her wrist, slightly scratching at it.

"I'm proud of you, girl." Shane said with his strong accent.

"Hmm?" She hummed as she looked up at him, her expression a little more positive than before.

"Your wrists, don't see no new cuts, I'm proud."

"Oh." She said with guilt hidden deep down in her voice. Her shorts were long enough to cover her scars and what she had done to herself back at the farm; no one knew that she had hurt herself once again. No one knew that she still continued to drown in a sea of self hatred.

"Why don't you go on and get a little somethin' to eat? I have somethin' I got to take care of." Shane said, leaning down to place a small kiss upon her lips.

As his lips touched hers, Juliet felt a rush of guilt shoot up her spine. She couldn't get the events of the other night with Daryl out of her head, all she could think about was the way his lips felt against hers, and the way his rough hands felt around her waist.

She needed him.

* * *

"Hey Juliet." Rick said as he approached the young girl who was sitting just outside her tent, reading a book Dale had let her borrow.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she stood up, wiping some dirt off of the back of her thighs.

"I just wanted to have a talk with you." He stated as he let out a long breath. He had sweat dripping from the short strands of his hair, sliding down the side of his face and hitting his collar bone.

"I know you and Shane have a, uh, thing for each other."

"Oh." Juliet quietly responded, closing her book and gripping it so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"All I'm saying is – be careful. You're a sweet girl and I don't want you getting hurt." Rick said as he shifted his weight to his other foot, his hand resting on the gun attached to the side of his belt.

"What do you mean?"

Rick turned his gaze over to Andrea who was looking over and carefully eyeing up Shane, she had a look of lust plastered all over her face.

"In the past Shane wasn't exactly known for being faithful. Most of the time he just got himself into drunken one night stands with girls he met at a bar; he wasn't really one to be in a healthy relationship because of his 'bad habit'."

Juliet honestly didn't know what to say; Shane wouldn't cheat on her, would he?

She scoffed at her current thought path; she's the one that just tried sleeping with Daryl, Shane hadn't done anything – at least not yet.

"I don't want to worry you; all I'm saying is to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

He gave her one last look and then walked away over to Carl.

_What the Hell? _Juliet thought.

If Shane ever did do anything with Andrea, Juliet was be crushed. But she felt like shit because of the situation she had gotten herself into with Daryl, he wouldn't tell anybody, would he?

The thought of Shane and Andrea being together made her uneasy and fidgety, she wanted Shane all for herself, and she didn't want to share. Andrea hadn't said a word to her since she spotted Juliet and Shane kissing in the truck, and the recent lack of conversation between the two of them somewhat upset Juliet. They had had some nice moments in the past, but now it seemed like they didn't matter anymore.

She looked over at Andrea; she was now having a conversation with Shane. She was standing just a tad bit too close to the man, and she even touched his arm, which was something she normally wouldn't do. She didn't seem like the flirty/girly type, but that's how she was acting at the moment, right in front of Shane. Juliet noticed Shane back up a bit, scratching the back of his head – he seemed uncomfortable, and it made Juliet giggle just a little bit. Hopefully Shane didn't have any interest in the blonde haired woman, she wanted to ask him but she would just make herself look like a bigger idiot than she already had.

Juliet felt a presence behind her; she turned around to find Daryl - the man she had almost gone all the way with the other night.

"You seen Glenn?" He asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking out her chest. She knew he didn't care about Glenn, and it seemed like he was just coming up with something stupid to say just so he could talk to her.

"Why do you care?" She asked, trying not to think about how amazing and kissable his lips looked right now.

He looked at her once more, and you could see in his eyes that he was thinking about her and all of the things that he would just love to do to her. Without saying another word, he walked off and went back to whatever the Hell he was doing before.

A quick breeze blew by, rustling her hair.

The only thing on her mind was Daryl, Daryl, and then more Daryl.

She wished that she could turn to dust and for the wind to blow her away.

These feelings she was having for the two men were ripping her apart inside, they were so confusing and she didn't know what to do.

Did she like Daryl more than Shane? Or did she like Shane more than Daryl? Or did she like them both equally?

She couldn't decide, and it was killing her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"I think Rick is calling for us." Juliet moaned as she pulled out of the kiss that she had been sharing with Shane. He placed one last kiss upon her cheek before stepping out of the tent, holding his hand out and helping her out as well.

They walked over to the RV to find everyone crowded around Glenn. But it wasn't just Glenn, he had two others with him; a middle aged woman in a wheelchair and a boy that was probably around Juliet's age.

The woman was so beautiful; she looked like she was about in her late 30's. She had long blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes that almost resembled Juliet's. She wore a pink tank top and a pair of regular blue jeans, but she made them look so much better than most people could. Her wheelchair looked older, and it had a leaf stuck in the wheel on her right side.

The boy looked to be around 18 or 19, he had short, brown wispy hair that somewhat curled. His eyes were a fair brown, and he wore a permanent smirk on his face. He wore a black shirt that had a design on it, but it was too faded to be able to tell what it was, and his jeans were completely covered with grass and dirt stains.

"I-I couldn't just leave them out there." Glenn said as he took off his hat. "We have room for just two more, don't we?"

"Where are they going to stay?" Carol spoke up as she placed her slender hands on her young daughter's shoulders.

"I suppose we could fit Glenn and Juliet in the RV, and let the two use their tent." Dale annoyingly added.

Juliet looked over at the boy, and he shot her a look back her way that almost made her legs shake. She was so tired of boys – and just the entire male population in general. She was already so confused about her feelings towards Shane and Daryl, and the last thing she needed was another guy in the group, especially one her age.

"What do you think?" Rick asked Juliet, bringing her from her confusing thoughts and back to the current situation.

"Uh, yeah, it doesn't matter." She smiled, even though it did. She didn't want to share some cramped RV with a woman and her child, an old man, and Glenn. She already had such a hard time sleeping with just Glenn with her, now she probably won't get any sleep at all.

"Thank you so much." The woman said as she took her sons hand. "It means so much, you have no idea."

"What are your names?" Carl curiously asked.

"I'm Betty, and this is Mark." She smiled as she looked up at Mark who had the "Oh God Mom could you please just stop" look on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you both." Rick said, still irresolute about the whole situation. This meant more people that he had to look out for and worry about, more people he had to feed, and more people that he could possibly grow to care about, and then out of nowhere, lose.

Juliet could feel the boy still looking at her, probably staring at her chest. And since Daryl was nowhere in sight, she looked up at Shane and quickly grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling him down to her level and kissing his rough lips.

"You should go clean out your tent." He stated, once again kissing her, Juliet smiling against his lips.

They both pulled away and Juliet caught up with Glenn who was walking towards their tent.

"What the Hell?" She angrily said, punching him in his shoulder.

"Ow." Glenn laughed as he rubbed his tender arm.

"So what, you ditched Maggie and brought back these two?"

"No, I saw Maggie." He snickered, obviously hinting what had happened between the two of them.

"I was on my way back and the kid was fighting off a walker. I-I just couldn't leave them there, I mean, she's in a wheelchair…"

"Well I hope you enjoy sleeping on the hard RV floor." Juliet teased as she stuffed her bag with the contents of clothing she had lying around. She picked up the bottle of Jack Daniel's that was half empty and debated whether she should pour it out or save it for something special. She shrugged her shoulders and stuffed it in her bag, covering it up with a wrinkled t-shirt that was lying in the corner of the tent. She found the knife that used to belong to her Father underneath a pair of shorts. All this time she had been using a knife that T-Dog had kindly let her borrow, she didn't ever want to think about that past night of horror, or the fact that even after she had slit his throat, he still turned and came back to attack her and Shane. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, and then tossed the weapon into her bag along with everything else.

Following behind Glenn, she exited their tent, her bag around her shoulder and her blanket and pillow in hand. Betty and Mark were right beside them, waiting to set up.

"I didn't get to catch your names?" The woman asked.

"I'm Glenn, and this is Juliet." Glenn said, nudging Juliet as he said her name.

"I'm Betty, and this is Mark." She kindly smiled, once again looking up at her annoyed son.

Juliet avoided eye contact with Mark; she wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't need another male in her life, even if it was just a friendship, she just couldn't handle it and expect to keep the rest of her sanity that she had left.

After having a small and very, very awkward conversation with the two, Glenn and Juliet headed over to the RV.

"There is absolutely no room in here for two more people." Dale said, feeling somewhat guilty since he was the one that had come up with the idea in the first place.

"Well, there are three tents out there that are only being occupied by one person each." Andrea added as she stood up from the small side table, not even wanting to mention her tent. She turned to Glenn and placed her hand on her cocked hip.

"Aw, come on, there has to be enough room for me! I can't stay with T-Dog, he's too big. And, well, Shane and Daryl? No, just no." Glenn begged, sounding slightly puerile.

"I can stay with one of them?" Juliet added, immediately regretting it. Who would she stay with? If she slept with Shane, Daryl would know that something was up between the two of them. If she slept with Daryl, well, it would just be awkward. And she hardly knew T-Dog, and she didn't want to sleep with a man she hardly knew.

"No." Dale quickly snapped as he turned to Juliet, his eyes wider than before.

"Fine." Glenn said, letting out a long sigh, stepping down out of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry." Juliet whispered to Glenn, though he was already too far away to hear it.

* * *

It was now 1AM and Juliet was attempting to sleep on the floor between the two small beds in the RV. Dale snored louder than anyone she had ever heard, she wanted to jump up and throw her pillow over his face, and Carol mumbled weird things in the night which freaked Juliet out. But other than those things, the only thing she could think about was the touch of the two men she had fallen for. She didn't crave food or a warm bed; she only craved the way their lips felt against hers.

Juliet quickly but quietly stood up and slipped on a small black skirt that was comfortable enough to do anything that she pleased in, she then slipped on her boots but left them untied.

She silently stepped out of the RV, stopping in her tracks when she realized that she couldn't visit Daryl. She wanted to stay away from him for the time being. She took a deep breath and headed over to Shane's tent, he had his flashlight on and she could see that he was still awake.

"Shane." Juliet whispered, hitting the tent with the back of her hand.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he unzipped the entrance and let her inside.

"No." She gloomily said, crawling onto his lap, throwing her legs over the side of his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's impossible to fall asleep in there."

"And what makes you so sure that you're gonna get any sleep in here?" He said as he slightly nibbled on her ear, making her squirm.

She giggled at his comment as he brought his lips to hers, Shane sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip.

The kiss became deeper and more passionate as Shane entangled his large hand in the locks of her silky brown hair.

He carefully laid her down, her head falling directly in the middle of Shane's pillow.

And before Juliet could even process what was happening, his hands trailed up her shirt, his fingers finding their way to the back of her bra, but before he could unclasp it, Juliet spoke up.

"Shane…" She mumbled into his ear.

"What is it?" He moaned with lust in his voice, beginning to suck on her neck.

_Tell him!_ She yelled to herself in her head.

_Tell him you idiot! Do it!_

"I-I'm a virgin…"

The statement Juliet made caused Shane to quickly pull away. He was straddled on top of her, staring down into her eyes.

"Do you want me to quit?" He asked. He didn't want to make her go farther than she wanted; he cared for her and wanted her to be as comfortable and ready as possible.

"No. I, I don't know. I just thought you should know." She said with a smile.

He could tell that she was ready, there was absolutely no hesitation in her voice, and the look on her face was more of an answer than he would ever need.

He placed one last kiss on her lips before moving his hands back up her shirt. Her pulse was beating so fast it felt like the ground was shaking underneath her. Her chest was pulsating with the fast beat of her heart underneath Shane's calloused palm, and it made Shane slightly snicker.

His hands moved down to her waist, locating the hem of her shirt. She pulled up her arms and he lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side of the tent.

He stared down at her breasts, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Now yours." She whispered, tugging on his shirt, wanting to see his toned body so badly she could scream.

He looked down at her with a smirk and quickly removed his shirt.

A smile appeared over Juliet's face as he once again moved in and began kissing her, she let her hand wander around the warm flesh on his muscular chest.

His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch of it, massaging her tongue with his.

He ran his hand between her thighs, feeling how soaked she was.

"Baby you're so wet." He said as he broke their kiss.

He moved himself off of her and positioned himself between her legs. He kissed the soft skin between her thighs, hitting every single small scar, and then moving up towards her crotch. With one last kiss to her thigh he slowly slid his thumbs under the waist band of her panties; he looked up at her for a moment for permission.

Juliet knew she was ready, she had been for a while now, and the moment had finally come. She always thought that she might lose her virginity to Daryl, since he's the one she had became hooked on first, but she was wrong, and she didn't mind that.

She gave him an approving nod.

He carefully slid them down her thighs and off of her slender legs, tossing them over by her shirt.

Shane popped two of his fingers in his mouth, allowing his warm saliva to coat and perfectly wet his skin.

He removed his finger from his mouth and as he brought his lips up to hers, he moved his fingers over her labia. Wanting to feel her deeper, he thrusted his fingers inside her, Juliet letting a soft moan.

"Shane." She quietly whispered as she could feel the bulge in his pants press up against her leg. His teasing was becoming too much for her, and she needed him.

"I want ya so bad baby." He moaned.

He stood up and unbuckled his belt. As he was sliding off his jeans he became somewhat apprehensive about this whole situation, but he ignored the thought. Juliet liked him and he liked Juliet, they both wanted each other, and she said that she was ready.

He threw his pants along with his boxers to the side of the tent, positioning himself in front of Juliet.

He gently lined his length up at her entrance, once again asking if he she was completely sure about what was going to happen.

"Yes!" She yelled with a smile, she wanted it to happen now, tonight. She needed to feel Shane inside of her.

He gently inched his way inside of her, Juliet slightly wincing at the pain, though it wasn't as bad as she always expected it to be, but he was much bigger than she had thought.

As she adjusted to his size he began thrusting faster, Juliet moaning out in pure pleasure.

As his pace once again quickened, sweat began forming on their pleasure-filled bodies. Still thrusting into her, he leaned down and began sucking on her neck and collarbone. He could feel her breasts roughly rub over his chest, Shane letting out of small moan against her neck, sucking and biting on her tender skin.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, her other hand between his should blades, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Shane!" She yelled, almost reaching her climax.

With a couple more quick thrusts, a wave a profanities escaped the man's mouth as he pulsated inside of her.

The feeling of the warmth of his cum put Juliet over edge, her walls clamping down around him.

"Fuck!" She gasped, shaking beneath him. Moans of ecstasy escaped her mouth, Juliet throwing her head backwards as her orgasm took over her body.

Shane pulled out and collapsed beside her, sweaty and out of breath.

He lifted his arm behind her head, Juliet moving in and resting her head on his chest.

"How was it?" He asked, kissing her on her head.

"Perfect." She whispered as she outlined the tattoo on his chest.

But as they began to drift asleep

She suddenly wished that she was in Daryl's arms, a thought that she had grown to feel quite tired of for the past couple of hours.

She had just lost her virginity to an amazing man who deeply cared about her, but now the only thing on her mind was the man a couple tents over, and she began to hate it. And her hatred towards that feeling began to make her hate Daryl, when she should be hating herself.

She tightly squeezed her eyes shut, a stressful sigh leaving her lips.

What the hell was she going to do

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! I'm not really one for writing these kind of scenes so I hope it wasn't too shitty/creepy/just plain bad. And like always, leave reviews!x**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

She awoke to the feeling of Shane's body being pressed up against hers, the both of them completely naked other than her bra, his boxers and the thin blanket that softly coated their bodies. His nose was buried in the crook of her neck, the air from his nostrils tickling her skin and causing her to slightly shiver. His hand was snaked around her body, close to her breast, and then it all came back to her.

She was struck with the feelings of joy and regret all at once, something that she had been feeling way too often. Shane was one of the nicest guys she had ever met, he treated her so kindly. If he knew the thoughts she had about Daryl and how confused she currently was he would probably be heartbroken.

She loved the way Shane had kissed her just hours ago, the way he looked into her eyes as he was filing her body with the utmost pleasure, the way he touched her so gently it was as if he could break her.

When she first joined the group, she thought it was the best decision she had ever made, but if she would've known that she would be torn between two men that were old enough to be her Father, she would've stayed on her own. She would probably be dead by now, which she felt would be much better than her current situation.

She felt Shane bring her in closer to his body, immediately snapping her out of the thoughts that frustrated her to no end. She felt him smiling against her skin as he planted a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Good morning." She said with a small and somewhat forced smile.

He moaned against her skin as a reply before removing his arm from her waist and sitting up. He looked down at Juliet, her hair was tousled and her cheeks were slightly flushed, her eyes were filled with pure tenderness as she looked up at him. She was wearing nothing but a bra, the strap on her right pushed off of her shoulder. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have her.

"Slept in pretty late, I should go 'n see if anyone needs help with anything." Shane stated as he buttoned his pants.

"Wait." She sleepily said, grabbing onto Shane's arm and pulling him down to her level.

"Thanks for last night." She smiled, leaning into him and letting his welcoming lips meet hers.

"Any time." He said through their kiss. He placed one last sweet kiss on her cheek and then headed out of the tent.

She let the words that he had said only a moment ago sink in, they slept in, and she realized that someone might see her leaving his tent. If Daryl saw her leaving Shane's tent he probably wouldn't even give her the time of day.

She quickly searched for her clothing. As she went to lift her shirt over her head, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She pulled the rest of the shirt over her head, as she slipped into her skirt the pain was even more intense than before. She poked her head out of the tent, seeing that Daryl wasn't around she quickly crawled out. Her legs were slightly trembling and the pain in her stomach was still there, she placed her hand just below her navel, somewhat bending over.

_Well, I did just lose my fucking virginity, and his dick was massive. _She thought, not even realizing that she was laughing out loud at how she had phrased it.

"Hey, Andrea." Juliet smiled as she stepped into the RV. "Do we have any of that Aspirin left?"

"Yeah, hold on." Andrea stood up, searching through the cupboards until she found the small white bottle.

"You feeling okay?" She asked as she twisted off the cap, shaking the bottle until two small pills fell into the palm of Juliet's hand.

"Yeah, just have some cramps."

"Really? It's not even the end of the month, that's odd." Andrea said as her and Juliet sat down at the small table.

"Where'd you head off to last night?"

Juliet looked over at the older blonde, unknowingly shooting her a look that explained it all. First sneaking off and then the cramps, it was completely obvious. Andrea was jealous of the girl, she couldn't deny it.

Andrea had her eye set on Shane way before Juliet came along, she just didn't know how to tell him. She constantly sent signs his way that she was interested, and she still did, but it just seemed like he ignored them. She liked Juliet, she treated everyone kindly, but she took Shane away from her, and she was completely emotionally unstable. Yeah, Andrea contemplated suicide after Amy had died, but that was long gone, she was a different person now. Just only three days ago Juliet had a complete breakdown in front of everyone, and Andrea couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes when she saw that Shane stayed with her and held her while she acted like a complete child. She regretted giving him advice after they had gotten back from their run; she was just making her situation worse. She felt selfish for thinking the way she did, but she felt as if she was a way better match for Shane. She could control her emotions, she never self harmed, _she was an adult_. Andrea didn't want to hurt Juliet, but she wasn't going to give up, not yet.

The man took the girls virginity, and that was something that Andrea never suspected would happen, not in a million years. Shane?

_The Shane Walsh?_

Taking a young girls virginity?

It just didn't seem like him, but she knew Shane and for him to be able to do that he must have strong feelings for Juliet, so now it was going to be even harder for her to get his attention, but she would, she had her mind set on it. It was going to happen, it had to. What Shane needs is a strong woman in his life, not an unstable child that he has to hold every time she breaks down in tears and wants to slit her tiny little wrists open.

She looked over at Juliet who shot a warm smile her way. The young girl was making it hard for Andrea to plan on what she was going to do – but just a few smiles wasn't going to stop her.

"So how was he?" Andrea inquired.

"What?" Juliet asked as she furrowed her brows, feeling uncomfortable.

"You know, Shane. How was he?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, Andrea." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh come one! It's no bi-"

"No!" Juliet snapped as she stood up.

She knew that Andrea had, or at least once had, a thing for Shane, and giving her all of the little dirty details about her and Shane's sex life was the last thing Juliet wanted to put into that woman's head. Juliet remembered Rick coming up to her and telling her to watch out for Andrea, and how he motioned over to Andrea and Shane and it looked as though she was basically throwing herself at him. Shane seemed uneasy at the time but who knows; deep down inside he might enjoy the attention that she gives him so often.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." Andrea apologized, though she wasn't really sorry at all.

"Well don't be, it's none of your business." Juliet sternly said as she trudged out of the RV.

Juliet made her way down a small hill that hid her away from the rest of the group, she needed to get away from everyone for a while, she felt completely suffocated and like she was getting judged with every move she made.

She sat down in the middle of the hill, letting out a deep sigh as she laid her head down in the beautiful green grass. She looked up at the sky, and for a moment she felt like she was in her backyard. It was weird how for just a split second, everything could seem like it was back to normal. She closed her eyes and inhaled the calming scents of the earth; she ran her hands over the grass and smiled. The sun that was beaming down on her face was now being shielded but something, Juliet opening her eyes to find Mark standing over her.

"Can I sit?" He asked, mumbling even deeper than Daryl would sometimes do.

"Go ahead." She said as she sat up, feeling the back of her head, trying to find pieces of grass that may have gotten stuck.

"Here." He stated, reaching over and pulling out a single piece of grass that was stuck in between a couple strands of her luscious hair.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Juliet still didn't want to have anything to do with Mark, or even his mother, but she didn't want to be rude and just up and go. Maybe he wasn't a bad person, maybe they could become close friends.

"Sorry for bothering you, I just had to get away. My mom is fucking killing me."

"What do you mean?" She asked, saddened by how he talked so negatively about his mother.

"She's always on my back about everything, constantly nagging me about every little thing I do, it's fucking annoying as hell." He mumbled, ripping up some of the grass that was underneath his hands.

"Don't do that." She said in an angered tone, slapping his hand away from the grass. "And you shouldn't talk about your mother that way; she cares about you deeply and just wants you safe."

"Whatever." He said as he shot an annoyed look at Juliet. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." She bluntly stated.

"Oh, sorry." Mark said, moving his hand closer to hers. Juliet felt his warm hand rest on top of hers, his fingers entwining in between hers.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, standing up and looking down at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Nothing, I-I just thought that yo-"

"I don't fucking care, you thought wrong. I'm with Dary-" She stopped herself for a moment, taking a short breath.

"I'm with Shane, and we're perfectly happy together."

"It's so obvious." He scoffed.

"What was that?"

"It's obvious that Shane isn't the only one you fucked." Mark said with a smirk, standing up to be near her level.

"For your information Shane is the only man I've _ever_ been with, why don't you mind your own fucking business?" She yelled, almost screaming.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, exiting the woods and approaching the two who were yelling at each other.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and dirt on his face.

"Nothing." Juliet quietly replied, not wanting to speak of Shane in front of him.

She turned away from the two and began to run off towards the woods. She couldn't tell if Mark or Daryl was following her, and she didn't care.

She found a tree and rested her small figure against it, attempting to catch her breath. In this sort of situation she would usually cry, but she felt like didn't have any more tears left to shed. She had cried so many times before and after the world went to hell, and it never helped anything, there was no use for it, it was just a waste of time and she made herself look like a complete child.

She heard footsteps approaching behind her, she rolled her eyes as she braced herself for what was about to come next. And what was that, a lecture? Getting yelled at for running off into the woods all by herself?

Finally, Daryl approached her. And not wanting to hear anything he had to say, Juliet turned to walk off. Daryl grabbed her arm, her delicate skin getting pinched between his nails.

"Fuck, Daryl." She winced, quickly pulling herself out of his grip.

"Look girl, are you gonna tell me what happened back there or-" Daryl was cut off but Juliet's angelic lips crashing into his.

When Juliet was with Shane she knew that he would always make the first move, but Daryl was different – and she knew that she had to be the one to do it.

He pushed her body back up against the tree, trapping her bottom lip between his; he applied more pressure, Juliet moaning out against his lips. Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder, the other moving and making its way down towards his crotch.

Daryl quickly grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head, the rough bark scraping her pale skin. Before she could let out any sort of sound towards her reaction to the small amount of pain, Daryl's lips once again met hers. He licked her bottom lip, Juliet quickly opening and letting him enter her mouth. He moved his free hand down her body, caressing her sweet breasts and sliding it down over her stomach and then down to her crotch, reaching underneath her skirt, pressing up against her sweet spot.

Juliet let out a rough, muffled moan as Daryl removed his lips from hers, moving down to her neck to suck and leave small bruising kisses on her skin. Juliet's body was on fire from her stomach down, she never felt this way with Shane. With him it was more passionate and slow, but with Daryl is was rough and fast, she loved it.

"Are we going to do this or what?" She stated as she felt his hardened crotch pressed up against her thigh.

He pulled away from her and began to unbutton his pants, Juliet becoming more and more turned on with every move that Daryl made. She was only able to let her arms down to rest for only a moment before Daryl once again tackled her and assaulted her with his rough kisses.

He grabbed onto the elastic waistband of her skirt, pulling it up so it hugged just beneath her chest, then pulling her underwear down to her knees. Before she even had a moment to process what was about to happen or even adjust to his length, he thrusted inside of her, Juliet yelling out from both the pain she still felt from the other night and the pleasure that flooded her body.

Daryl began thrusting faster and faster, squeezing onto Juliet's wrist so tightly she felt as if they were going to snap. Juliet's mouth opened in pure awe as her orgasm took over her body, her legs weakening and feeling like pudding beneath her.

"Fuck!" He groaned into her ear, his body tensing as he released himself inside of her body.

He quickly pulled away from her, buttoning back up his pants.

She looked over at him as he was adjusting his pants, letting what had just happened sink in.

She had finally done it, she had finally had sex with Daryl Dixon, but she also just cheated on Shane.

And the words that Mark had said came back to her, slapping her right across the face as they repeated themselves in her head.

_"It's obvious."_

_"It's obvious that Shane isn't the only one you fucked."_

Mark's statement was now as true as it could be, and Juliet knew that is would haunt her to no end

"You okay?" Daryl asked as he could see her legs trembling and the almost horrified look on her face.

"Yeah. I, uh, yeah." She said under her breath.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he began to wander off farther into the woods.

"Out huntin'. I was headin' out before but then you and that little creep started fightin'." He said as he disappeared into the woods.

Juliet took a moment to catch her breath and pull herself together. She pulled up her underwear and pulled down her skirt, she fixed her hair and made sure her shirt wasn't messed up.

She hesitantly exited the woods, passing Mark who was still sitting on the hill, pulling out handfuls of grass. Juliet hoped that he wouldn't be able to figure out what had just happened, but she knew that he wasn't that stupid. He called out her name but she ignored him as she made her way to and entered the RV.

She noticed she had light bruises on her wrists from Daryl's grip, and she knew they were only going to get worse and way more noticeable She headed over to the corner by the bed, dragging her bag out from beside it. She searched around for a moment before she pulled out a dark blue long sleeved shirt. She zipped up her bag and put it back in it's place, quickly changing and tossing her old shirt into the pile of clothes that were soon to be washed.

She entered the bathroom, checking herself out in the mirror, relief filling her stress filled body as she surprisingly didn't find any marks on her neck. After checking other parts of her body for marks and finding none, she exited the RV, accidentally slamming the door behind her.

"Juliet" She heard a man's voice call from the top of the RV.

"Oh, hi Dale." She smiled as she looked up at him, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"You need to be careful." He said, giving her the most concerned look Juliet had ever seen.

"What?"

"You know what I mean." He stated as he nodded his head, motioning over towards the woods.

"_You know?"_ She quickly snapped, regret filling her body.

"Please Dale, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone."

She saw the older man's gaze wander away from her face and glue itself on the person coming up behind her.

"Hey baby." She heard a deep accent say as she felt arms wrap around from behind her waist and a kiss being placed on her head.

"What's up with the long sleeves?" Shane asked as he let go of her waist and moved beside her.

"Just a little cold." She smiled, leaning into him as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Everything okay, Dale?" Shane asked, looking up at the man who was sitting on a lawn chair, glaring down at them.

"Just fine." Dale said, removing his eyes from the two and looking into his binoculars. "Just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

It was sweltering hot out and the air was dry, the sun was beating down on Juliet as it burned her shoulders and cheeks, sweat dripping down the side of her face.

She wiped some of the sweat away with her arm, and then proceeded to wrap her hair up in a pony tail. She would give anything to be back at her home and to hold a bag of ice against the back of her neck, or maybe some rain to cool everything off. Juliet always loved being outside after, and sometimes even during it rained. She loved the smell of the wet grass and the birds that came out right after and chirped as they stood on a damp tree branch with the others in their group.

When she first woke up she felt slightly positive, and she still somewhat did, but the fact that Dale, and probably Mark, knew about her and Daryl's little thing in the woods had been haunting her all day. Plus, she was still worried about Andrea trying to take Shane away from her.

She had been doing things around camp all day to keep herself busy, she let the women have a break and she washed all of the laundry by herself, she sat beside it and read while it dried, and afterwards she folded it and handed it out to everyone. She spent some time with Sophia and Carl, talking about anything and everything; what they missed about being back home, what their favorite movies and TV shows were. She also took some time to figure out other ways to deal with her stress and anger other than cutting, she still wasn't able to find anything that really helped but she felt like she was getting there.

She and Shane had been sharing flirtatious glances all day, and that brightened her mood even more.

Juliet knew she should be ashamed about what went on with Daryl, but she wasn't, at least not as much as she probably should be. Ever since the night she had gotten drunk and snuck into Daryl's tent she had wanted to finish what she started, it was like a weight being lifted off of her shoulders.

"You been busy today, girl." Shane smiled as he walked up to Juliet who was leaning against the back of the truck that Shane usually drove.

He handed her a sealed water bottle, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer, he was so drenched in sweat she could feel his soaking wet shirt brush against her bare shoulder. She took a sip of the water and went to hand it back to him.

"Nah, I don't need it." He said, holding up his hand.

"Well I don't need any either." She shrugged.

"Hey." Juliet smiled. "Poor it over my head."

"You sure?" He chuckled.

She gave him a small nod. He took the cap off of the bottle, held it above her head and then turned it over. The water obviously wasn't cold, they had no way to get and to keep it cool, but it still felt so nice and refreshing. It drenched her hair, washing away all of the sweat, and ran down her face, soaking into her shirt.

She wiped her face with her hands and let out timid laugh, and she couldn't help but smile. Though the dead that walked the earth obviously weren't going to disappear any time soon, she felt like things were going to get better. The more positively she thought, the happier she became. She had never felt this way before, and she loved it.

She grabbed Shane's face and quickly brought their lips together, and she dissolved in his kiss. He slipped his fingers through her belt loops, bringing her in closer to him. He was so much taller than her and it was always hard to get a decent kiss, she stood on her toes, attempting to deepen their kiss.

He quickly grabbed both of her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, Juliet giggling against his lips. He moved them closer to the vehicle and delicately placed her body in the back of the truck, climbing in himself right after.

He pushed her down and straddled her body, pinning down her wrists. She couldn't help but let out a joyful laugh, her eyes slightly squinting and a smile plastered over her face.

God, did her face light up when she laughed, her smile was like sunshine, she was perfect, and she had no flaws in Shane's eyes. Her scars, her abusive past, her past suicidal thoughts, and so much more, he didn't care, he liked her for who she was.

He loved every single small scar on her small body, he wanted to lay her down and kiss every single one, he wanted to find out the story behind each mark, and he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He had never felt like this with any other girl he'd ever been with before, she brought a new kind of joy into his life, her presence always brightened his day. Sometimes he felt like giving up and that all this fighting wasn't worth it, but then he remembered her face and the smile that she always flashed his way, and that's what made him stay strong, she was becoming his rock – his everything.

"What?" She laughed, confused as to why Shane was looking at her for so long without saying anything.

"I love you." He said, not regretting it at all. Other than his relatives, he had never told a woman he loved her and actually meant it, and as the words slid off of his tongue and slipped through his chapped lips he felt amazing. He loved her, he really did. It was better to say it now than to wait until, god forbid, something terrible happens to one of them.

His golden eyes were locked with hers, her expression was completely unreadable, and the words that escaped her mouth made his arms weak, they felt like jelly beneath him.

"I love you too." She replied, hoping that he wouldn't be able to hear the hint of doubt that was hidden deep inside her voice.

His face lit up when the words were spoken, so she assumed he didn't. She did love him, or at least she thought so. She was nothing; she had always made a better ghost than a human being, why did this man care about her so much?

If someone came up to her, right at this very moment, and asked her who she would want to spend the rest of her life with, she was positive that she would choose Shane, but Daryl was always in the back of her mind. His face, his muscular arms, the way he mumbled responses, the way he kissed her and touched her, those things would never leave her mind, but on some level, she wanted them to. Guilt had now fully set in and her heart sank, and she felt like a complete piece of shit for cheating on Shane, and she knew she had to tell him sometime, didn't she? She had to let him know before Dale or Mark got to him, she couldn't let that happen – she wouldn't.

Their eyes were still locked, and she was quickly brought out of her thoughts. He had such a tender loveliness in his eyes, a look she never thought she'd see from a man like Shane. When she first met him, she just saw him as some huge hothead that was probably still stuck in the past, obsessed with his past popularity that he had in high school. But as she got to know him, she realized she was completely wrong.

The night he found her in the woods and then bandaged up her cuts seemed like a dream to her, like something out of a movie. She had never really been touched by Shane before then, and the way he so carefully and lovingly wrapped the bandage around the slits on her wrists gave her butterflies. And then the kiss he planted on her wrist afterwards? That was the icing on the cake.

"I love you too." She said once more, running the back of her hand over his cheek.

"Shit." She hissed.

"Hmm?" Shane hummed as he planted a kiss on her neck.

"I promised Betty that I would help her with something, she's probably already waiting for me." She frowned, lightly pushing him away and sitting up, resting her head on the back window of the truck.

She let her eyes wander and looked over the beautiful green field, suddenly catching Daryl's glare. Her eyes widened, dreading that he might have seen everything. As her eyes were set on Daryl, Shane kissed her one last time. Her eyes were opened through the whole kiss, watching Daryl. He had seen everything – he had to. The look he had on his face was impossible to read, it was like a mixture of anger, betrayal, and sadness.

Juliet knew that Daryl wasn't one to openly share his feelings, but that time in his tent when she told him about her scars, and when he checked her ankle after she had fallen in the woods, and when she had told him about his mother, when they shared all those kisses when she was drunk out of her mind, and lastly, the moment they shared in the woods, she knew that they meant something to him, and they meant something to her as well. It wasn't just meaningless sex against a tree; it was two people who had been eyeing each other up for months finally coming together and feeling each other, kissing each other, gripping each other.

She wanted to push Shane off of her and run up to Daryl, telling him the usual "It's not what you think it is!" shit, but he wasn't dumb. And what Shane and Juliet had wasn't just stupid bullshit, it was love, and they had just confessed it to each other.

She didn't know what to do, how to feel, how to react.

* * *

_Daryl_

Stepping out of the woods, Daryl let out an angered sigh. Once again, he still didn't find anything. If this went on much longer they were going to have a big problem on their hands. The most nutritious food they ate were the things that Daryl hunted down in the woods, they depended on him to bring them food, but he failed.

Well, he did find a squirrel, but he completely missed and then lost track of it, and that was because he only had one thing on his mind – Juliet.

He had been waiting to get with her since he found her all shaken up in the woods alone. He knew he had feelings for her, and they grew stronger every time she was in his presence. Her smiled, her smell, her luscious hair, he loved all of it, though he was too cowardly to admit it. He thought that after they fucked that these feelings would go away, but they didn't, they just tortured him even more.

He stepped over the hill, running into Mark.

"You seen Juliet?" Daryl asked, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"Why?" He asked with that same stupid smirk that was constantly on his little troll face. He was so punchable it was unreal.

"Ain't none of your business, you seen her or not?"

"Yeah, but I would stay away from her if I were you." Mark snickered.

Daryl shot him a questioning look, he wasn't even prepared for what Mark was about to say next.

"Because she's a filthy slut."

"What was that?" Daryl spat, moving in closer to the younger male.

"I said she's a slut. Don't tell me you haven't figured that out yet?" Mark said with an overly obnoxious laugh.

"You oughta watch what you say before I knock your goddamn teeth in." Daryl snapped with venom dripping from each word he said.

Daryl wanted to hold that little brat down and bash his face in, but he knew that would upset Juliet, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had no clue why Mark was calling such a wonderful girl a such a horrible name, he was probably just trying to pull him away from Juliet so he could make a move on her, and that sickened Daryl.

He tightly clenched his fists, his knuckled turning white, and began to walk away. Daryl wasn't going to let his anger get the best of him, not today.

Since he wasn't able to get an answer from Mark, he looked around the field, spotting the top of Juliet's head in the back of one of the trucks. It looked like she was with someone, probably talking to Glenn.

He began to make his way over to the truck, but the closer he became, the more he was able to tell what was really going on.

He saw Juliet

And he saw Shane

They were smiling, sharing a kiss.

_"I love you"_ Is what he read on Shane's lips.

_"I love you too"_ Is what he read on Juliet's.

His heart sank, he felt sick to his stomach. He had never _ever _felt like this towards a girl, not once. He knew that when he began to hesitantly acknowledge his feelings towards her that something was going to go wrong – because nothing ever went well for a Dixon.

Never.

He saw Shane kiss her neck, and it was obvious that she was enjoying it.

Daryl felt like he could kick himself, all along it was so obvious that these two cared deeply about each other; he just didn't want to admit it to himself. All the smiles the two shared with each other, and the winks he sent her, all the times they stood so close together it was as if they were glued to one another – yet he ignored it and let these feelings towards her increase.

His mind and heart were racing so fast he felt like he was going to explode, he wanted to aim his crossbow at that douchebag and hit him right in the head, and then swoop in and take Juliet all for himself.

She locked eyes with him, and Daryl's body froze. He witnessed her eyes completely widen, and then as Shane was going to kiss her, she was as still as a stature, staring at him, eyeing him up.

Daryl was completely and utterly embarrassed, he wanted to take off and leave the group, to just disappear. He wanted to vanish from the face of the earth; he wished he never would've gotten with this group in the first place.

He hated the way he felt, he hated Juliet for coming into his life; he hated Shane for being the prick that he was and feeling up the girl that he had set eyes on first.

Daryl knew what he had to do, it was the only way he wouldn't feel like a complete fucking idiot for the rest of the short time he still had left on this earth, and he was going to do it tonight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I actually got this chapter done pretty quickly, it was enjoyable to write.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

"Daryl's gone."

Two simple words Juliet thought she'd never hear. She stood there, silent, and in that very moment, she could feel her heart shatter. She looked down at her palms, they were shaking along with the rest of her body, she felt like she was going to black out.

This wasn't happening.

It couldn't be.

"What?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"He's gone, he left." Rick stated.

Juliet felt her knees weaken and she felt like she could vomit, she couldn't believe this was happening.

She took a deep breath and began to run towards the woods as she choked on her tears. She ran as fast as she could, everything out of the corner of her eyes blurring and zipping past her. She felt a rough hand grab her arm, abruptly pulling her back and stopping her in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Shane asked, his grip tightening on her precious skin.

"I'm going to get Daryl and bring him back." She quickly spat out, heavily panting. "I have to."

"He's a grown man; he can take care of 'emself."

"I don't care! We need him, the group needs him! We can't survive without him." Juliet said as she was still trying to hold back her tears.

Shane looked down at her; he had somewhat of a crazed look in his eyes, probably jealous of how much Juliet had cared about Daryl's sudden disappearance. He wet his lips with his tongue, a nervous habit he'd always had since he was young. He remembered how she always used to eye Daryl up as he was walking into the woods or when he was cleaning his crossbow outside of his tent. He remembered how worried Daryl was about Juliet going missing, and how upset he was that Shane was the one to find her and not him.

"You ain't going after him." He stated sternly, clenching his jaw. "He could be miles away by now, and you ain't gonna risk your life for a grown man who can obviously take care of 'emself."

"Shane, you're hurting me!" Juliet yelled as his grip on her arm tightened out of anger.

He quickly let his grip go and shoved her arm away from him, he knew Daryl and Juliet were somewhat close, and he began to suspect that they were closer than he thought. Shane looked down at Juliet who was inspecting her arm; she had a bright red print of his hand painted on her inner arm.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt ya, girl. I just don't want you goin' out there." He pulled her into a hug, Juliet wanted to push him away and tell him not to touch her, but she gave in and melted into his arms.

"We'll be just fine without 'em." Shane smiled as he kissed her on the head.

_No we won't_

* * *

The look Daryl had shot her when he witnessed her and Shane in the back of the truck was etched in Juliet's mind, and she knew it would be there forever. The things she felt towards her situation were unbearable. How is it that all of those perfect girls at her old high school were able to keep something like this up and not get caught? And what about all of those women in the movies and television shows? What was their secret?

Since Daryl knew, Shane had to know too, it was the right thing to do. She didn't know how to tell him, how to phrase it and when the right time would be, but she hoped it'd just all come to her when the moment was right.

Shane will probably hate her, and being without Daryl _and_ Shane would be complete and total hell, but she couldn't live with this secret for much longer. Mark was a little twat and Juliet knew that sooner or later he would sabotage her and happily let Shane in on Juliet and Daryl's little thing in the woods.

_Thank god he doesn't know about the night when I was drunk, he'd just have more to hold against me._

She stood up from the small table in the RV and made her way to the bathroom. She was the only one in the vehicle; the others were off doing whatever the hell they usually did. No one seemed to care that Daryl had left – that he was just gone when they all woke up that morning. Didn't they realize that he's the one that hunted down food for them? And that he was one of the strongest men in the group that would do almost anything to protect them? They were quickly running out of food, the store they had been making trips to was almost empty, and there were hardly any other places for them to look through. If this kept up they might have to move locations, closer to somewhere they were able to find food and water.

She slid the door of the bathroom closed, took a deep breath and then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Shane." Juliet sighed. "I had sex with Daryl."

She snickered, she sounded like a complete idiot, she couldn't phrase it like that.

"Shane I fucked Daryl and he's way bigger than you." She joked, laughing for a moment at the idiotic tone of her voice.

She shook her head at herself, this was a serious problem, one that she had created for herself, and she was acting like a complete child. She leaned against the wall, letting her feet slide from underneath her until she was sitting on the floor. Juliet didn't want to tell Shane, but if she didn't she knew that she would never feel right around him. Every time he would go to touch her or kiss her, to hold her hand or even just look at her, she was overflowed with guilt.

Guilt – that was the only word that was in her head.

_Guilt_

_Guilt_

_Guilt_

The feeling would never leave her; it weighed so heavily down on her she felt like she was about to crumble. She wanted to go back in time and just end it all before this started; when she knocked her dad unconscious before she left her house, she should've just ended it all right then and there. There would be no more worrying or sorrow or hatred towards herself and her stupid decisions, she would be free from it all. She wanted to kill herself, but she had gotten so close to almost everyone in the group, and how would Shane react? And what if Daryl miraculously decided to come back and join the group? She knew that they would be devastated.

But they would probably soon move on like they did with Jaqui and the rest, they'd never speak of her or cry for her. Maybe Glenn would think about her once in a while, all the nights they spent talking in the tent, but then it'd soon pass and he'd be too busy with other things to constantly think about a pathetic dead girl. Shane would be upset no doubt, and would maybe even blame himself on some level, but most of all he would be angry, he'd be angry with her because she left him, because he tried his best to help her become a stronger person, his intentions were sweet but they didn't always solve her problems.

Realizing that she was tearing up, she brought herself back to her current situation.

"Shane I fucked up and fucked Daryl!" She yelled.

"You what?" She heard someone exclaim from just outside the door.

"Juliet, open up." A woman said, knocking on the door.

Juliet knew exactly who it was, and she wasn't in the fucking mood for it. The last person she wanted to talk to or even think about was Andrea, and she just overheard her talking about cheating on Shane, wonderful.

Juliet stood up and obnoxiously sighed as she opened up the door; the woman had a look of pure awe on her face.

"Can't you mind your own business for once?" Juliet snapped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Andrea scoffed, placing her hand on her cocked hip.

"First you asked me 'How was he' in bed, and now you're eavesdropping on me in the bathroom, why can't you mind your own business?"

"Hearing someone yell 'I fucked Daryl' isn't really eavesdropping; maybe you should try being a little quieter next time."

"Girls." Dale called out as he stepped down the latter of the RV. "You two are both adults, there's no need to fight."

"We're not fighting, just talking about how she chased Daryl away from the group." Andrea smiled.

"I did not chase him away!" Juliet cried out, Dale throwing his arm between the two women to keep them from possibly jumping at each other. "What the hell happened to you Andrea? What's your problem, why are you treating me like shit all of a sudden?"

Andrea looked down at Juliet and then turned her gaze to Dale; she let out a chuckle and hopped down the steps, walking away from the RV.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but you need to work it out." Dale bluntly pointed out. "You've changed, Juliet. The both of you have, and I'm not so sure that it was for the best."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Dale soon left the RV and went back on watch.

Juliet let out a sigh, she needed someone to talk to about telling Shane, but she couldn't talk to Rick, that'd be more than just awkward. The person who knew Shane best other than Rick was Lori. Lori was kind and caring; she wouldn't judge Juliet, right?

"Hey Lori." She smiled as she approached the older woman who was folding some of her family's laundry.

"Can I ask you something, but you have to promise not to judge me or anything." She said quite quickly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Of course." She said with her sweet smile that she flashed so often.

"Well, you probably know this by now but, I've been with Shane for a while." Juliet stated, letting out a small breath. "And, uh, I kind of did something with someone else."

"Oh sweetheart." Lori sighed, sympathy in her voice.

"I just don't know how to tell Shane."

"Well." The older woman said, setting a folded shirt down beside her. "With Shane, there's no telling how he would react to this, you know he's somewhat of a hothead. My advice, don't point out the obvious."

"What?" Juliet asked, feeling slightly stupid for not understanding.

"Just tell him that you made a mistake with someone in the group and that you're sorry for it."

"'I made a mistake.', that's what I should say?" Juliet chuckled, trying not to sound like a total bitch. In her mind, it didn't sound right, but she guessed she could just take it from there and twist the words around.

"Juliet?" Lori asked, slightly placing her hand on the younger girl's arm. "With who?"

"Daryl." She stressfully answered.

"Daryl." Lori repeated.

* * *

The sun was down and Juliet was sitting with some of the group around the fire. It felt so odd without Daryl being there, even though he usually made his own fire away from the others. Juliet missed seeing him out of the corner of her eye around his small tent and fire, cleaning his knives and his precious crossbow that he held so dearly to his heart.

"I'm going to go see if Mark is all right." Betty worriedly said as she rolled over to Mark who was sitting in his usual spot by the hill.

Juliet watched the woman disappear, being swallowed up by the midnight darkness. She would give anything to be that woman right now, even though she hardly knew anything about her, she would rather be in her shoes than have to tell Shane about her little 'mistake'.

"Where are you going?" Glenn quickly asked as Juliet stood up from beside him.

"I'll be right back; I just have to ask Shane about something." She said with a forced smile.

Juliet felt Lori's eyes on her, they locked eyes and Lori sent a smile her way. Lori nodded at her with a look in her eyes that said everything was going to be just fine.

Juliet took a deep breath and headed towards Shane's tent, she felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Her legs were once again trembling, reminding her of the morning she woke up in Shane's tent and the loving look he gave her. His voice echoed in her head from just the other day; "I love you".

If he did in fact love her, he couldn't just suddenly switch his feelings around, could he? Shane loving Juliet was a good thing, but it was also terrible because it meant that he would probably take the news harder than just being in a regular relationship.

"Hey baby." He smiled as she approached him. They were standing just outside his tent, and his greeting towards her wasn't as joyful as it usually was, he sounded suspicious, which only worsened Juliet's nerves.

"Shane I really don't know how to say this-" She forced herself to make and keep eye contact with him; he had a loving smile on his face.

_That fucking smirk is making it worse_

"The other day – Daryl and I – well, we had sex." She quietly said, almost like a whisper.

His eyes widened, they looked like they were on fire, and she could feel the hurt and anger radiating off of his body.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, a blood curdling scream emerged from the outer area of the woods. Both Shane and Juliet's heads turned, spotting Betty who was on the ground, surrounded by walkers.

The louder she screamed, the more walkers appeared.

One after one, side by side, they exited the woods.

Mark ran over to his mom, not caring to even notice the more walkers that were approaching. Before anyone could say anything, Mark was attacked, right beside his mother.

There was about a hundred coming after them, and probably a hundred right behind them, they were fucked.

* * *

**AN: So, just one last chapter until this is over! There's obviously going to be a sequel (even though probably no ones cares) I started writing it about last week and it's coming along nicely, but I'm not too sure when I will begin posting it. I'll probably update this fic saying that I have the first chapter up so the people who follow this can see.**

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will make up for it.**


End file.
